Carrera por tu corazón
by Tessa23
Summary: Han estado seprados por dos años. Nunguno cree que sea amado por el otro. Pero él está loc por ella y ella está loca por él. Lo que no esperan, es que una animada chica y el regreso a las carreras por un oscuro futuro vuelvan a juntarlos. Está vez, las peore circunstancias los obligarán a dase cuanta de que se aman. Nada será el fin de esta carrera por su corazón.
1. Llorar

_**Capítulo 1: Y llorar... no sirve de nada ahora que te perdí**_

Desde donde él estaba sentado en su terraza, la vista a las dos lunas era sencillamente magnífica. Era como para ponerse extasiado de gozo. Parecía que la luna Sekai le sonriera al muchacho, como acompañándolo en su tristeza. Cuando Sekai se cruza en el cielo con su acompañante Nuram, el fulgor de la luz lunar inunda la habitación del muchacho. Aquella noche, además de iluminar la habitación, la luz hizo centellear una delgada lágrima, fruto del exceso de emociones que su corazón albergaba, y que los azules ojos ya no pudieron contener. Por primera vez en su vida, la idea de llorar no le parecía vergonzosa, sino más bien reconfortante, incluso sanadora. Esta vez, no pretendía reprimirse y dejaría salir todo aquello que le dolía en forma de un dulce sollozo. Y mientras lloraba, sus labios pronunciaban en un intenso silencio el nombre de ella, la responsable de su corazón adolorido, a la que inconscientemente se había entregado, de la que se despidió con una promesa que tal vez nunca podría cumplir.

Su cuerpo exigió un cambio de posición y el príncipe decidió levantarse del piso y subir y sentarse en el balcón llevando una rodilla a su pecho y dejando colgado su pie desnudo. Las lunas ya se habían separado y comenzado su retorno para dar paso a la brillante luz de un nuevo día; aunque aún faltaban algunas horas para eso, el chico dedujo que ya era bastante tarde y tenía que retirarse a dormir para poder despertar con un poco de energía que destinaría a sus deberes. Saltó del balcón, atravesó rápidamente la terraza y cerró el enorme ventanal a sus espaldas. Con la melancolía en los ojos corrió las cortinas rojas de un material semejante a la seda. Se deshizo de su ropa, dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso esculpido y sus brazos musculosos y cambió su pantalón por uno aún más holgado. Dejó su ropa en un banco y notó con nostalgia que era parecida a aquella que había usado en Alwas y Oban dos años antes. Ese atuendo descansaba ahora en su armario, y a veces creía sentir el dulce aroma de ella, mezclada con la lluvia de aquel día que inesperadamente lo abrazó al cual él se quedó anonadado, el mismo sentimiento se había quedado en sus ropas, y ahora no era capaz de ponérselas por miedo a que una emoción incontrolable lo invadiera.

La noche era más fría de lo habitual, por lo que se cubrió hasta sus peculiares orejas con sus sabanas. Antes de quedarse dormido, se permitió una última lágrima, justo cuando el sopor del sueño lo invadió y cayó en un sueño reparador, pronunciando el nombre de la responsable de sus desvelos:

-Molly…

El sol entró a raudales e invadió las habitaciones del palacio. Una jovencita morena, de cabello largo y negro circulaba por los pasillos mientras saludaba a la servidumbre y a los guardias. Sucedía que mientras más avanzaba el sol era como si la alegría de la chica aumentara. Se veía radiante de buen humor, algo característico de ella. Sin embargo, sintió una punzada en el corazón que la hizo decaer cuando pasó frente a una enorme puerta de color cobre con indumentarias en tonos rojos. Toda la noche estuvo al pendiente de cierto muchacho, del cual ciertos sollozos (fuertes, considerando de quien venían) la despertaron, procedentes de la habitación vecina. En más de una ocasión estuvo tentada a entrar para darle un abrazo y consolarlo, pero resolvió que él debía desahogarse solo para luego hablar con alguien. Pero ya era un nuevo día y no creía que ahora estuviera fuera de lugar entrar en su cuarto para animarlo.

Abrió la puerta y los rayos solares inundaron la habitación, calentando la mejilla del chico aún dormido, la chica se sentó en la cama, hundiéndola un poco y haciendo que el joven príncipe se moviera. Ella posó una mano en su mejilla, cada vez más sonrojada por el sol, y con la otra lo movía dulcemente mientras le decía al oído:

-Vamos, Aikka. Ya despierta, hermano. Es un bello día y no puedes quedarte en cama.

El chico se despertó y dio una vuelta para encontrarse con los vivaces ojos azules, idénticos a los de él, de su hermana. Tardó en incorporarse y aún más en acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz. Los sentía pesados, y el recuerdo de la noche pasada lo invadió y ensombreció su mirada.

-Amina, mmm… Buen día. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se estiraba.

-Me sorprendí al no verte despierto, es todo- dijo sonriendo, luego cambió su tono a serio- Aikka, ¿qué pasó anoche? ¿Estás bien?

Aikka se detuvo para escrutar el rostro inquisidor de su hermana, y tuvo ganas de derrumbarse en sus brazos. Pero no, había que mantener la compostura, al menos por ahora.

-Aikka, dime. Te escuché anoche, y no me digas que deliro.

El príncipe pensó que la próxima vez que se deprimiera, tenía que hacerlo con más silencio, atendiendo a que su curiosa hermana gemela descansaba en la habitación de al lado.

-No es nada, solo ignórame.

-Imposible cuando el llanto de alguien llega hasta mi habitación. Es Molly, ¿verdad?

Al oír su nombre, el príncipe se detuvo en seco al centro de la habitación. Notó que su hermana estaba a su lado sujetándole la mano con firmeza. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando cientos de imágenes de Molly bombardearon su mente. Y sintió su sonrisa, su energía. Revivió el cosquilleo que sentía cuando tenía algún contacto. Amina sintió el cambio en su hermano y lo condujo a la cama para que se sentara. Ella sintió como la mano de Aikka presionaba cada vez con más fuerza la suya. Aikka no pudo tolerar la carga el dolor y la desesperación el solo, recostó su cabeza en las piernas de su hermana y lloró todo lo que le había faltado en la noche, sin importarle nada que la puerta estuviese abierta y que los guardias que hacían su ronda matutina lo viesen. Pensando en su incomodidad y exposición, Amina susurró unas palabras y al instante las enormes puertas se cerraron y las ventanas se abrieron, dejando que una fresca brisa se colará y serenará a Aikka. Aún después de haber cesado las lágrimas, el chico seguía acostado sobre las piernas de su hermana, mientras ella le acariciaba su cabello suelto y suave, que le llegaba hasta lo hombros. El príncipe aprovechó ese rato de silencio que sabía que en cualquier momento la curiosidad rompería. Entonces Amina dijo:

-Aikka- el chico no se movió- ¿Y ahora qué?

Él negó con la cabeza mientras recorría con su dedo la pulsera e la muñeca de su hermana.

-¡Aikka!- la chica lo levantó bruscamente, lo sujetó por los hombros y lo zarandeó- No puedes simplemente rendirte y ahogarte en tu depresión ¡Debes ir a buscarla!

-No Amina. No es prudente. Hay… cosas que lo impiden- contestó Aikka levantándose de la cama.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Han pasado dos años. Tal vez no me recuerde e incluso puede ser que haya olvidado la promesa. También están nuestros padres, no pudo solo decirles que me siento perdido por una humana.

-Pero las alianzas con la Tierra…

-Aún no son un hecho Amina, toman tiempo. Y aunque estuviera hecho mañana mismo… es solo ella lo que lo impide.

-¿Crees que…?- mortificada, Amina dejó que su hermano terminará la frase.

-Espero que no. Pero estoy convencido de la posibilidad. Molly es simplemente bella. Y hay tantos humanos en la Tierra que… pueden haber hecho que yo ya no sea parte de sus pensamientos. Ella no me ama, Amina, y tengo que aceptarlo. En Nourasia hay mujeres jóvenes que…

-¡Basta!- gritó Amina tapándose los oídos- Ni una palabra más. Blasfemas contra tu corazón Aikka, no tienes la certeza de nada. Si haces algo solo por deber, te habrás fallado.

-Pero mis deberes, soy el prín…

-Podrías ser el mismísimo Avatar, pero no puedes simplemente abandonarlo. Piensa en ti, también.

Indignada, Amina se dirigió a la puerta, creyendo una incoherencia que su hermano buscará a alguien más para olvidarse de aquella humana que lo era todo para él.

-No es tan fácil. Ya está perdido.- lo oyó susurrar a su espalda.

La chica volvió la mirada a él, resuelto y con un plan comenzando a tomar forma en su mente.

-Nada está perdido hasta que tú quieras que lo esté, y por cómo te siento, lo perdido está más a la vista que nunca.

-Buenos días sus majestades. Padre, madre.

Aikka apareció en el comedor una hora después. Sus padres, el rey Lao y la reyna Nuri, estaban en la cabecera de la mesa; un corpulento nourasiano, que parecía una versión de Aikka seis años mayor estaba junto a ellos, y a su lado, Amina, que esquivaba su mirada, aún enfadada. La silla de la esquina derecha, junto al rey Lao, estaba vacía. Aikka hizo una reverencia ante su padre y se sentó en la silla desocupada. Junto a él, una pequeña de largo cabello negro hasta la cintura reía divertida por las muecas que hacía el otro nourasiano. Amina reía por lo bajo, y los reyes observaban la diversión de sus hijos, satisfechos. Sin embargo, el rey notó que Aikka desayunaba en silencio, estaba distraído y negaba a cada insistencia de su hermana pequeña para unirse a su risa.

-Laila, para ya, por favor. Hoy no- insistió Aikka, irritado.

Laila se volteó molesta y dejó de reír. Ahora estaba ofendida.

-Laila, yo… perdón- intentó Aikka, pero la niña no respondió. Ambos voltearon en direcciones opuestas, molestos. Los comensales de enfrente reprimían el impulso de reír a todo pulmón.

-Hijos míos- habló el rey Lao, ante el cual todo guardaron silencio- me complace, como todos los días, verlos aquí reunidos. Hoy tenemos en el palacio a alguien con quien tendremos el gusto de entablar nuevas relaciones interplanetarias,

Aikka levantó la cabeza en un impulso. ¿Interplanetario? Los únicos tratos de ese tipo que Nourasia tenía, después de haber roto el de los crogs, era con el planeta Byrus y el que estaba en proceso con la Tierra. Eso quería decir que había un humano en Nourasia… ¡Molly! ¿Sería posible que ella estuviera ahí mismo? Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y un hombre en traje negro y pajarita entró. Aikka sintió una punzada de decepción y se levantó de su silla para mostrar sus respetos al visitante.

-Presidente Raymond de la Tierra- anunció un guardia en la puerta.

Aunque no era Molly, Aikka sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Su familia se levantó de las sillas para dar la bienvenida al visitante. El rey Lao fue a reunirse con el presidente, haciendo reverencia y estrechando manos.

-Presidente Raymond, pase a la mesa, por favor.

Aikka observó al presidente. Un hombre alto y delgado, con cabellos negro azulado peinado en una raya de un costado.

-Presidente, esta es mi familia- dijo el rey conduciendo al presidente a la mesa para hacer las presentaciones- Mi esposa, la reina Nuri…- la reina se mostró encantada por el humano, sobre todo por su peculiar saludo con u beso en la mano-…mi hijo mayor- continuó con el corpulento nourasiano-…el príncipe Luka, dirigente del ejército de Nourasia.

Luka dio una reverencia leve y le sorprendió el apretón de manos de presidente.

-Mis hijas, las princesas Amina y Laila- las chicas hicieron su reverencia y quedaron fascinadas por el beso en la mano con la que se presentó el presidente Raymond.

-Y mi hijo, gemelo de la princesa Amina y heredero al trono de Nourasia, el príncipe Aikka.

Aikka no se reverenció, extendió la mano al humano, cosa que ya había visto hacer al planea Tierra en Alwas y Oban.

-Príncipe Aikka, ¿el mismo que corrió en la gran carrera de Oban?- preguntó el presidente mientras se sentaba a un lado del rey Lao. Aikka asintió con la cabeza.

-Vi algo de la carrera. Corre excepcionalmente, príncipe.

-Muchas gracias- contestó él, disponiéndose a comenzar a desayunar.

-Supongo que recuerda a la corredora de la Tierra. Molly.

Aikka se quedó petrificado. ¿Qué si la recordaba? Claro que la recordaba. Nunca podría olvidarla. Días y noches enteras la tenía presente. El solo recuerdo de su aroma aún lo embriagaba. Su belleza le provocaba noches de insomnio, el sonido de su voz le había dejado una huella permanente en su corazón.

-Sí claro. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Era de las más intrépidas. Fue… muy valiente en los últimos momentos. ¿Sabe algo de ella?- Aikka sintió una ligera patada debajo de la mesa. Revisó con la mirada a sus hermanos, pero ninguno se delataba.

Ahora es considerada la mejor corredora de la Tierra. Está bajo la representación de Don Wei. Justo la semana pasada la recibí de un campeonato interplanetario en nuestro sistema del que resultó ganadora.

Aikka sintió como el pecho se le inundaba de orgullo y… desesperanza. Era fantástico que su "princesa" tuviera tanto éxito, siempre supo que ella había nacido para ser la mejor. Pero ahora sabía que tenía mucho menos tiempo para pensar en él. Y eso lo hacía sentirse enfermo.

-Le pediré un favor. La próxima vez que vea a Molly, envié respetos y mis más sinceras felicitaciones por su éxito de mi parte.

El presidente le confirmó con creces que lo haría, y luego la plática siguió en rumbos de costumbres y varios detalles de ambas civilizaciones entre el rey Lao y el presidente. Mientras ellos hablaban, Aikka se quedó pensando en su princesa Molly. Así que ahora era una campeona en carreras. Tenía que serlo. Su talento no dejaba cabida para otra cosa sino para ser la mejor. ¿Cómo sería hora? En Oban, ella tenía cerca de 15 años. Ahora tendría 17. Tal vez era más alta, tal vez su rostro había cambiado, su cuerpo… ¿cómo sería su cuerpo? Aikka se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza. No podía pensar en Molly de esa manera, era como faltarle al respeto… pero si su imaginación era solo de él y privada… se dio el culposo lujo de recorrer en su memoria la delgada silueta de Molly. Siempre pensó que enseñaba más piel de la apropiada, aunque esto no fuera algo molesto. Desde que la vio por primera vez, indefensa ante el grupo de pequeños seres, ese pedazo de piel, su cintura, lo atrapó. Era perfecta. Su curvatura era envidiable y su abdomen plano era como para perderse, y aquella vez que la sacó de su cama en shorts y un diminuto top, casi olvida lo que tenía que decir y comienza a castigarse por las reacciones que su cuerpo experimentaba al ver a Molly más descubierta. "Que mujer tan bella y fascinante".

-Ya lo creo, rey Lao- la animada voz del presidente regresó a la realidad a Aikka.

-Hijos míos- habló el rey- Me entiendo perfectamente con el presidente Raymond, y hemos decidido que para hacer de la alianza entre nuestros planetas una poderosa fraternidad, enviaremos un representante de Nourasia a la Tierra, y ellos harán lo mismo.

Los tres hermanos mayores sintieron curiosidad por la propuesta, pero dejaron que el presidente Raymond hablara:

-Propongo que sea un miembro de la familia real nourasiana quien viaje a la Tierra, así podrá realizarse un acercamiento más exhaustivo a la cultura terrestre.

-Me fascina la idea. Ahora- el rey habló a sus hijos- ¿Quién de ustedes se considera apropiado para esta importante misión?

Aikka sintió una oleada de ansiedad. ¿Debía ser él quien fuera a la Tierra? ¿O era mejor que fuera alguien más capacitado? ¿Tal vez Luka? No. Él ya conocía a los humanos. Demasiado. Si alguien ahí sabía un poco de cómo eran y cómo había que tratarlos, era él. Pero, cuando tenía la decisión en la punta de la lengua, alguien ya se le había adelantado.

-Padre, si así me lo permite, quiero ser yo la embajadora nourasiana en la Tierra.

Aikka fulminó con la mirada a Amina, quien no parecía inmutarse ante él y le sonrió con complicidad.

-Si así lo deseas, hija mía, lo acepto-continuó el rey, el presidente le sonrío con aprobación- Ahora el presidente y yo discutiremos en la sala del trono los pormenores de viaje y la alianza. Agradezcamos a Sekai y Nuram por el día y retirémonos a nuestros deberes.

La familia realizó una oración ceremonial y al final se dispersaron a diferentes zonas del palacio. Excepto Aikka, que con todo el coraje y la frustración, se dirigió con su hermana para conseguir una explicación.

-Aikka, por favor. Si fueras o no a la Tierra, tu exagerada modestia y cordura no te permitirían cambiar nada con respecto a la chica. En cambio yo, sé lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Pero qué sabes tú de ellos?- cuestionó Aikka aún molesto.

-No mucho, en realidad. Pero no importa, lo aprenderé.

Aikka estaba en medio de lo que parecía una rabieta, pero sabía que no podía dejarse llevar así en presencia de su hermana, que podría usar eso como un arma a su favor. ¿Pero por qué quería ir ella? ¿Qué podría ganar? ¿O qué esperaba…? De pronto, Aikka abrió mucho los ojos, inundados por la sorpresa. ¡Claro!

-¡Amina!- gritó Aikka para sorpresa y diversión de quienes lo vieron correr desenfrenado hacia su hermana, al final del pasillo. La chica se giró y rió cuando Aikka legó a su lado.

-¿Qué pretendes con Molly?- preguntó Aikka sujetándola por los hombros.

Amina retiró los brazos de su hermano mientras sonreía con picardía. El príncipe estaba a punto de perder los estribos, cuando su hermana tomó su cara y le di un tierno beso en la frente para despedirse de él por el resto del día, no sin antes decirle:

-Creo que después de todo, hermano, la alianza si estará hecha mañana mismo.

Por la única ventana del cuarto entraba un diminuto rayo de luz, que iluminaba la flecha y el área del piso frente a Aikka. El príncipe se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y en completo silencio. Su maestro Canaan había escogido ese lugar porque era lo más lejano al palacio y no había ningún ruido que pudiera entorpecer la meditación de Aikka.

En un rápido movimiento, Aikka tomó la flecha y el arco y corrió fuera de la habitación lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía. Cuando salió de la habitación, el príncipe preparó su flecha en el arco y conforme corría preparaba el arco para disparar. Se detuvo frente a un imponente lago con montañas que salían de el, muy parecidos a los de Alwas. En la orilla del lago el príncipe pronunció el hechizo que tantas veces había usado en Alwas y Oban y disparó. La montaña vibró y se partió en dos con un poderoso estruendo que pudo ser oído hasta el palacio. Satisfecho por el resultado, Aikka se recargó en un árbol mientras esperaba. Ese ejercicio le traía el recuerdo de cuando lo practicó en Alwas y Molly lo había visto. Ese día corrió contra ella… y ella había roto su promesa. Atacó a G'dar. Bueno, ella directamente no. Después comprendió que ella no había querido disparar. La torreta era controlada por Jordan, el ahora Avatar. Ese día había empezado una tortura para él. No le dirigió la palabra en mucho tiempo, y aunque no le gustará, su orgullo pudo más que sus sentimientos aquella vez. Luego todo se aclaró… para volverse a oscurecer. Tuvo que aceptar las imposiciones de Kross para salvar a su familia de los crogs, llegando incluso a derribar la poderosa Arrow. Sabía que Molly lo odiaría por eso, pero algún día comprendería. Su familia era lo primordial. Y aunque, en efecto, Molly lo desprecio después de eso, igual que un nourasiano, ella sabía perdonar. Y fue capaz de poner su propia vida en juego para salvar la de ella durante la última carrera y en el templo de los creadores contra Canaletto. Sí, tal vez eso ella aún lo recordaba.

Una sonrisa furtiva escapó de sus labios cuando recordó como lo había explicado todo ante el Gran Consejo de Ancianos Nourasianos. La reprimenda fue brutal y el juicio contra él duró muchas horas, y de no ser por la intervención de su padre, lo hubieran culpado de traidor y le habrían revocado su derecho al trono. A los Ancianos les preocupaba que los crogs buscaran venganza después de la caída de Kross. Reconfortante, y hasta gracioso, fue cuando el Avatar llegó a Nourasia dos semanas después de la carrera para ordenar el retiro definitivo de los crogs de Nourasia, y después varias fuentes informaron que había pasado lo mismo con la Tierra y Byrus. Aunque le costará admitirlo, Jordan hacia un excelente trabajo como Avatar, pues en dos años, la paz había reinado en toda la galaxia.

Un intenso estruendo lo hizo volver a la realidad. Luka estaba parado frente a la orilla del lago mientras una montaña cedía presa de la flecha del príncipe. Luka fue a reunirse con Aikka, para esperar las instrucciones del maestro Canaan.

-Bien hecho, mis príncipes- dijo el maestro- Aikka, haz superado a Luka en puntería y destreza. Luka, haz superado a tu hermano en tiempo. Pero no les sirve el mérito si no consiguen todo lo demás.

Los chicos asintieron y se miraron a los ojos, desafiándose para la próxima lección.

-Aikka, ¿haz concluido tus deberes de política?- preguntó el maestro.

-En la mañana, maestro.

-Luka, los deberes de…

-Estrategia. Sí, maestro. En la mañana.

-De acuerdo. Es todo por hoy. Vayan a cambiarse para cenar con sus padres y el presidente.

-¿No viene con nosotros?

El maestro negó con la cabeza y se fue. Los príncipes subieron al lomo del fiel G'dar, que los había estado esperando. Aikka se colocó al frente, pues el escarabajo no se acoplaba bien con Luka.

-Hermano, Amina dijo que tenías… mmm… problemas.

Aikka detuvo G'dar en el aire y volteó para encontrarse con los preocupados ojos verde azulados de Luka.

-¿Qué te dijo, exactamente?

-Que haz tenido una noche difícil. Aikka, ya hemos hablado de esto- dijo Luka, molesto- Intentas convencerte de algo de lo que no estás seguro. Después de lo que hicieron el uno por el otro, es incomprensible que se haya olvidado de ti sin más.

-Yo…-intentó decir algo Aikka

-Sin excusas. Ahora dejemos que nuestra brillante hermana arregle tus problemas.

Aikka decidió dar el tema por concluido y reanudó su viaje al palacio.

Después de tomar un baño (esta vez sin lágrimas), los príncipes de arreglaron de manera similar; una prenda blanca con gruesos tirantes que se ajustaba a su torso. Los pantalones de un material parecido al lino se ceñían a sus cinturas, y les llegaban hasta los tobillos, con los pies vendados y en sandalias. La ya conocida media manga en forma de campana estaba sujeta a sus brazos por un adorno dorado en espiral con el símbolo de Nourasia al frente. Se ajustaron sus peculiares coronas, la de Aikka más distintiva que la de Luka. Los príncipes caminaban en silencio por el pasillo cuando dos animadas figuras los abordaron. Amina y Laila llevaban unos preciosos vestidos blancos, ceñidos en la cintura y sueltos hacia abajo con mangas largas y cuello alto. Las coronas de ambas eran delicadas y finas, de un bello color bronce, haciendo juego con sus lindos ojos verdes. A Amina, el hilo dorado que rodeaba su cintura hacía que resaltara su prodigiosa figura, cosa que ninguno de los príncipes les agradaba mucho.

-Buenas noches, hermanos. ¿Qué tal su día?

-Enriquecedor- dijo Luka mientras tomaba en brazos a Laila, después de rechazar el ofrecimiento de los brazos de Aikka, pues seguía enfadada con él por el incidente de la mañana- ¿Y el suyo?

-Aburrido y agotador, me cansó de aprender como ser una buena esposa y una excelente dama, ¿cierto, Laila? Tal vez le pida al maestro Canaan que me ayude a perfeccionar mi técnica con el arco- respondió Amina

-¡Yo también!- gritó gustosa la pequeña Laila.

-Eso solo si padre lo permite- anunció Aikka

-¡Por Sekai! ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan pesimista?- reprocharon Luka y Amina al unísono.

Aikka los ignoró y juntos entraron al gran comedor. Sus padres y el presidente Raymond ya estaban ahí. Laila bajó de los brazos de Luka, y en su inocencia fue al encuentro de sus padres con un caluroso abrazo. Los mayores se quedaron en la puerta y realizaron una profunda reverencia ante sus padres el presidente al tiempo que decían:

-Sus majestades, padre, madre. Presidente Raymond.

-Buenas noches, príncipes y princesa- saludó el presidente.

-Hijos míos, que alegría verlos. Siéntense con nosotros, por favor.

Los cuatro se sentaron en sus correspondientes lugares y comenzaron la cena con la mayor educación, en silencio.

El rey Lao habló:

-Amina, hija mía, los tratados con la Tierra se han realizado exitosamente. El presidente regresa a su planeta esta misma noche, así que si así lo deseas, puedes partir a la Tierra hoy.

Los hermanos de detuvieron en seco de la cena y se miraron entre ellos. En los ojos de Amina solo se podía notar emoción y ansiedad, mientras que los príncipes sintieron una opresión en el corazón.

-¡Claro que sí!- gritó Amina. Luego se aclaró la garganta- Es decir, sí, padre. Hoy mismo está bien. ¿Puedo ir a preparar mis cosas?

-Prefiero que cenes con nosotros para despedirnos, una de tus damas preparará tu equipaje- dijo la reina Nuri al tiempo que le indicaba a una nourasiana que estaba en la puerta que saliera.

-Rey Lao- dijo el presidente- no quiero ser descortés, pero debo retirarme para ultimar detalles del viaje y confirmar en la Tierra la asistencia de la princesa.

-¿Confirmar?- preguntó la reina Nuri.

-Debo confesar que esperaba que alguien de la familia real me acompañará en mi regreso. Sabía que los tratados llegarían a buen término. Así que me preparé y tengo a quien recibirá en su hogar a la princesa Amina.

-Me fascina su positivo punto de vista- celebró el rey Lao- puede retirarse y puede disponer de ayuda del palacio, si así lo desea.

-Gracias, rey Lao. Con permiso, sus majestades.

El presidente salió, y cuando se encontraron solo, un sollozo de hizo escuchar en la mesa. Todos inmediatamente voltearon a ver a la reina Nuri, que estaba recostada en el hombro de su marido mientras este la consolaba. Amina corrió al lado de ella y tomó una de sus manos.

-Madre, por favor, no llores. No es como si jamás regresara a Nourasia.

La reina se tranquilizó y se levantó para abrazar fuertemente a su hija.

-Te extrañaré mucho, Amina. Todos lo haremos. Se cuidadosa y educada. Aprende e instruye cuanto puedas. Cuídate.

Para cuando la reina terminó de hablar, todos sentían un grueso nudo en la garganta. La familia se reunió en torno a la princesa Amina para darle un cálido abrazo de despedida. Aikka sintió como la mano de Amina apretaba la suya. Era su gemela la que se iba. Si lo analizaba, él y Amina habían estado juntos desde que nacieron. Nunca se habían separado, excepto por el tiempo que Aikka estuvo en Alwas y Oban, durante el cual Amina sufrió con cada carrera en la que Aikka arriesgaba su vida. Y era ese lazo el que hacía que su amor fuera especial. Claro que la extrañaría y estaba nervioso por ella. El abrazo de la familia se deshizo. Pero Aikka y Amina se tomaron de las manos y juntaron sus frentes. Las coronas de ambos comenzaron a iluminarse de un brillante color azul, que de tan brillantes, perecían blancas. Sus peculiares orejas vibraron en una melodía que solo ellos dos escuchaban. Con eso, Aikka le daba a Amina las mejores energías para que su viaje resultara exitoso. Se sentía como un calor que invadía cada una de sus venas y dejaba a su paso una sensación de enérgica tranquilidad. Al final se soltaron y rieron, y todos acompañaron a Amina a terminar de prepararse para un viaje a la Tierra.

En el puerto interplanetario de Nourasia, la familia real se despedía de la princesa Amina con los últimos consejos. Un tumulto de Nourasianos se reunió para despedir a la princesa, quien continuamente les enviaba saludos con la mano. La guardia real se encontraba alrededor de la familia, no porque pensarán que alguien buscaría dañara los reyes y príncipes, sino más bien porque la emoción se podía volver caótica.

Después de despedirse de sus padres, y dejando a la reina otra vez sollozando, Amina abrazó a sus hermanos. Luka procuró repetirle todo lo que debía recordar. Laila lloró desconsolada al saber que su mejor amiga se iba. A Aikka le dio un largo abrazo que sorprendió al nourasiano y luego susurró en sus oídos:

-Me valdré de lo que pueda para hacerte feliz.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, confundido.

-Molly, hermano. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para reencontrarlos.

Aikka sintió la emoción recorrer su cuerpo y asintió mientras abrazaba aún más fuerte a su hermana.

-Gracias, hermana.

Terminadas las despedidas de Amina, el presidente Raymond también se despidió de la familia, prometiendo que cuidaría de la princesa y se encargaría de que su estadía fuera de lo más agradable.

Nourasia estaba oscurecido por la hermosa noche cuando las puertas de la enorme nave de la Tierra se cerraron, las turbinas se encendieron y con un poderoso destello, la nave salió disparada a velocidades que superaban las de la luz, hacia un punto muy distante de la galaxia.

Desde Nourasia, los Nourasianos y la familia real despedían a su princesa con lágrimas. Aikka observó el cielo mientras la nave se perdía de vista.

-Adiós Amina, cuídate siempre.

Una hora más tarde, la nave terrestre arribaba a la órbita de la Tierra. Amina, un poco mareada, observó por la ventana el imponente planeta azul. Notó que era mucho más grande que Nourasia. Varios satélites artificiales giraban alrededor de él. Aún no estaban aterrizando, pero la curiosidad ya la carcomía por dentro. El capitán llamó a los pasajeros a ocupar sus lugares para aterrizar.

-Bienvenida a la Tierra, princesa Amina- dijo el presidente.

-Gracias, presidente Raymond.

-En la base de la nave nos estará esperando Don Wei, fue a él a quien le pedí que la acogiera en su casa durante su estadía en la Tierra.

-¿Don Wei? ¿El padre de Molly?- preguntó Amina. E presidente asintió.

"¡Perfecto!" pensó Amina. Esta noticia haría que su plan empezará rápido, y resultaría incluso mejor de lo que había planeado.

**Bueno, pues este es mi primer fic, y de hecho, me está gustando bastante, sobre todo porque es mi serie favorita. me motivé a escribirla porque hay muy pocos fics en español de esta marivillosa serie de Oban Star Racers, así que me animé a escribir una. Espero que sea de su agrado y la disfruten. No puedo asegurarles en cuanto tiempo subiré el siguiente capítulo, pero espero que sea pronto. No olviden dejar review con sus recomendaciones, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias. Nos vemos pronto!**

**P.D.: Nóten que el nombre del capítulo será la letra de alguna canción que se relacione con él. Adivinen cuál!**


	2. Lloviendo estrellas-

_**Capítulo 2: Están lloviendo estrellas alrededor de mí t me preguntan, ¿Qué fue de ti?**_

Un par de pies descalzos recorrían la cocina. Luego caminaron a la sala y justo en el momento en que se iban a subir a sofá corrieron escaleras arriba y entraron en la habitación. La dueña de los pequeños pies descalzos buscaba desesperadamente de dónde provenía el sonido de su celular. Removió la cama aún desarreglada, aparató libros y libretas. Debajo de la cama tampoco estaba. Luego se acordó: después de enviar mensajes toda la noche con Jason, se había metido al baño para darse una ducha, y ahí fue donde le envió el mensaje de "Buenas noches". Estaba tan cansada, que olvidó el celular encima del lavadero. Entró deprisa al baño, justo cuando termino el último acorde de la canción del ton. Maldijo en voz baja cuando vio la pantalla: "Papá… llamada perdida". Se dio una palmada en la frente y procedió a buscar algo que ponerse. Encontró un pantalón ajustado negro, una blusa gris y unos clásicos flats de color azul eléctrico, todo un poco más femenino de lo que acostumbraba. Se apresuró a pasar un peine por su cabello y rojo, tomó el celular, su mochila y salió casi volando su cuarto. Las puertas del garaje se abrieron con la orden del mando en sus llaves. Su nueva moto rocket estaba recargada en una pared. Subió a ella con toda la prisa del mundo. La encendió y escuchó su segundo sonido favorito: el de un motor cuando arranca. Salió de su casa y tomó todos los atajos que le fueron posibles para llegar lo más rápido posible a "Wei Raicing". En la entrada, el mismo guardia que no le había creído la primera vez que estuvo ahí, ahora le abría muy cortésmente la barra para que pasara sin más demora. Hasta él sabía que se le había hecho terriblemente tarde. Atravesó como un rayo la pista de pruebas y aterrizaje hasta que entró al hangar de la Arrow IV. Entró a un vestidor y se puso su propia versión mejorada del uniforme de Alwas y Oban. Ahora la blusa estaba un poco más larga y ajustada a la cintura. Su pantalón lo había llevado por arriba de las rodillas y sus grandes zapatos eran parecidos a unas zapatillas deportivas en color verde. Su atuendo en conjunto, pegado a sus curvas, concedía una buena vista de su privilegiado cuerpo. Si bien, su padre fue el primer opositor al nuevo uniforme, Eva supo usar los términos "aerodinámico" y "movilidad" a su favor, y al final su padre aceptó.

Eva salió del vestidor y buscó con la mirada a cualquier persona del equipo. Su celular volvió a sonar. Esta vez era la divertida cara de Jason haciendo un mohín la que apareció en la pantalla.

-¡Eva!- dijo la voz de Jason al otro lado de la línea- Tu padre comenzará a cortar cabezas si no estás aquí en un minuto.

Eva colgó y salió corriendo a la pista de maniobras donde supuso que estaban todos. Y en efecto, ahí estaba todos. Stan y Kouji estaban revisando la Arrow junto con su equipo de mecánicos. Ellos habían llegado hace un año después de que Miguel se retirará. Don no dudó en ponerlos al mando de todo el equipo, lo cual había traído muchos beneficios, pues nadie conocía a la Arrow mejor que ellos dos.

La torreta de la nave se movía de un lado a otro. Jason ya estaba en ella. Él se había integrado al equipo dos meses después de la carrera de Oban. Él acudió a la petición de Don de buscar un reemplazo para Jordan, y aunque se presentaron muchos, solo Jason, que venía de una academia militar pudo completar las pruebas, y aunque su puntería no era tan perfecta como la del ahora Avatar, todos concluyeron que era sobresaliente y que lo podrán entrenar para perfeccionarlo.

Y junto a la Arrow, con los brazos en jarras y una expresión de enfado total, Don Wei esperaba que Eva estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para comenzar con la reprimenda del día.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo Eva, luego, volteó a ver a su papá con la cabeza baja- Hola papá.

-Trabajar contigo es como trabajar con tu madre otra vez- la chica levantó la cabeza asombrada- Ella también sentía cierto desdén por las reglas. Sin embargo, trataba de cumplirlas, y yo espero lo mismo de ti.

Eva sabía a qué se refería. Don estaba consciente de que ella era de carácter y actitud difícil. Era intrépida y valerosa. Pero también bastante testaruda, y esperaba que eso no irrumpiera en su recién iniciada carrera como corredora profesional.

-Sí papá… te prometo que lo seguiré intentando.

Don Wei vio cómo su hija se alejaba para reunirse con su equipo y bromeaba con el joven artillero. Vaya que su hija era impetuosa y atrevida. Justo como Maia. Y eso le preocupaba. El atrevimiento, la intrepidez, condujo a Maia a esa carrera. Y ahí la perdió. Ese fue el inicio de su desgracia. Pero todo cambió cuando Eva regresó. Eva era la imagen misma de Maia, pero esta vez, Don estaba dispuesto a dar todo de sí para proteger a su hijo. A punto estuvo de perderla una vez y eso no se repetiría.

.Estoy lista, señor- dijo la voz de Eva en el audífono de Don.

-Empieza

La nave se encendió con su característico sonido de los reactores, ese sonido que la hacía sentirse viva y llena de energía. Levantó la Arrow a dos metros del suelo. Esperando la aprobación de Stan para poder avanzar. Ese día, la Arrow despertaba de su descanso forzado de cinco días después de la carrera a la que los nuevos habitantes de Júpiter habían convocado. Esa fue la primera carrera fuera del planeta desde Alwas y Oban. Al principio, Don no estaba convencido de asistir. Pero en vista de que todo el equipo quería ir y todos ofrecían el máximo apoyo, Don no pudo decir que no. Incluso Rick fue. Esa carrera fue la prueba definitiva para el joven Jason y su verdadera capacidad de artillero. La había hecho relativamente bien aunque, claro, si se hubiera encargado de retener a la extraña alienígena para que no los alcanzara, Eva habría tenido tiempo de ver la cerrada curva y la Arrow podría haber conservado la mitad de su reactor derecho. Claro que siendo Eva, siempre tenía algún brillante y arriesgado plan que la llevó al primer lugar. Ahora la Arrow, ya recuperada, esperaba instrucciones de sus mecánicos.

-De acuerdo, Eva. Una vuelta a la pista a velocidad media- indicó Stan mientras Kouji revisaba números en su computadora.

-De acuerdo- Eva presionó el acelerador y giró a la izquierda.

La Arrow parecía pasearse por la pista. No iba a más de cien kilómetros por hora. Dentro de la cabina del conductor, Eva se concentraba en controlar su impulso de acelerar la nave a todo lo que daba. Ya quería sentir esa sensación de libertad y emoción guiadas pos su fabulosa nave de carreras. Una pantalla apareció al costado derecho de Eva.

-Eva ¿Qué tal LA Arrow?

-Igual que antes. Es incluso más ligera- contestó ella con una gran sonrisa. El chico en la pantalla le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Crees que algún día me pueda perdonar?

Eva rió, recordando el comentario que hizo cuando concluyó la carrera en Júpiter y habían recogido a la maltrecha Arrow, refiriéndose a que la nave estaba indignada con la acción retrasada de su artillero y que no podría perdonarlo.

-Creo que te dará otra oportunidad.

Eva dio otro giro a la izquierda sin modificar la velocidad. Pasado un minuto, llegó a su posición inicial y regresó la nave al suelo. Kouji se apresuró a conectar su computadora al motor mientras Stan y un grupo de mecánicos abría el reactor derecho para supervisar que no hubiera fallas.

-Todo bien por aquí, señor- indicó Kouji a Don.

-El reactor se encuentra perfecto- dio Stan mientras bajaba del reactor.

Don volteó ver al hombre que estaba a su derecha y que acababa de llegar. Rick saludaba con una mano a Eva, quien había abierto la cabina.

-Buenos días, Don. Disculpa el retraso- saludó Rick cruzado de brazos.

-No hay problema. ¿Tu esposa e hijo?

-Muy bien, Don. Rosalie te envía saludos.

Don asintió con la cabeza y mantuvo su vista al frente. Rick sonrió. Rosalie trabajaba en Wei Raicing como secretaria de Don. Una vez que el equipo Tierra llegó de Oban, Rick accedió a la petición de Don y Eva para que fuera entrenador de los corredores de la empresa, Eva incluida. Ahí había conocido a Rosalie, fiel seguidora de Rick durante el tiempo que estuvo corriendo. Cuando se conocieron, Rosalie concluyó que Rick podía ser demasiado presuntuoso, Rick pensó que Rosalie era vanidosa. Un año después, presuntuosidad y vanidad celebraban su boda en una de las islas del Caribe. Para la carrera en Júpiter, Rick había dejado a su pequeño Logan de un mes esperando en la Tierra para ver a su equipo campeón. Con su pequeño hijo, Rick había recuperado la confianza en sí mismo y las ganas de vivir que en Alwas le habían sido arrebatados.

-De acuerdo ratoncita- dijo Rick cuando tuvo un micrófono por el cual hablarle a Eva- Enciéndela, un reactor a la vez.

La Arrow se volvió a encender y los reactores se activaron uno por uno.

-¿Carta blanca, Don?- preguntó Rick, Don asintió con la cabeza- Listo, ratoncita, otra vuelta de prueba y después toda tuya.

Dentro de la cabina, Eva giró la nave y apretó el acelerador sin ninguna duda, subiendo la velocidad a más de quinientos kilómetros por hora. En menos de diez segundos, la nave regresó a su punto de partida y al ver el pulgar arriba de Stan, viró a ala derecha y salió disparada a la pista de pruebas.

-Bien, Jason. Atento aquí- dijo Eva a la pantalla en su derecha cuando estuvieron en la línea de salida. La pista era enorme. Casi un kilómetro y medio de largo. La pista tenía una temática como el de darle al objetivo, como la carrera en la que corrieron contra Rush del planeta Byrus, combate como la carrera contra Paraíso y unos aros repartidos en toda la pista, como Oban.

La mente de Eva se transportó al Plante Madre y la espectacular Gran Carrera de Oban. Tuvo la sensación de que estaba corriendo la última carrera, en ese sitio lleno de templos, donde el viento y la tierra se mezclaban en el aire. Se vio maniobrando para buscar ese último aro para evitar que Kross la alcanzara. Y adelante de ella, recordó a esa figura montada sobre el poderoso G'dar. La figura que la había extrañado desesperadamente durante dos años. La figura que la había acompañado en sus sueños desde que regresó de Oban. La figura que, sin su permiso, se había adueñado de su corazón. Esa figura…

Un disparo la regresó a la pista. El tiempo había empezado a correr y la misión era supera su arca de 12 aros, 10 kilómetros en dos minutos y 32 segundos y la marca de Jason de 58 objetivos.

La Arrow salió disparada mientras atravesaba el primer aro. Jason abrió fuego ante el avistamiento de los primeros objetivos. Eva viró la Arrow a la izquierda, mientras remataba con otros tres aros y diez objetivos más. Avanzó derecho y lo más rápido posible. Mientras Jason seguía disparando a objetivos. Eva maldijo en vos baja cuando, por la velocidad, no cruzó un aro, y por las reglas no podía regresar. Eva siguió y atravesó dos aros más. Al atravesar una parte de las pista el suelo se baría en pequeños orificios, de donde eran disparadas hacia arriba y a gran velocidad unas esferas de metal que tenían como objetivo entorpecer el vuelo de la Arrow. Si bien un golpe de ellas no significaba ningún daño para la nave, si podía hacer que virara violentamente de un lado a otro e incluso que chocara contra la pared de la pista.

Desde la sala de control, Kouji y Stan monitoreaban en unas enormes pantallas el estado de la Arrow, y todo parecía indicar que el nuevo reactor funcionaba perfectamente. Don y Rick observaban con mucha atención la técnica de Eva y la puntería de Jason, que disparaba a diestra y siniestra para derribar las bolas y evitar que golpearen la Arrow.

Dentro de la nave, Eva movía el manubrio a todas las direcciones en las que por lo menos por un segundo no estuvieran esas poderosas bolas. Una de ellas golpeó el reactor izquierdo, provocando que la nave se desestabilizara, que a su vez provocara que la nave chocara contra otras seis esferas, sin que Eva y Jason pudieran hacer nada. Eva aceleró para salir cuanto antes de aquella horrible trampa. Mientras Jason seguía destrozando objetivos, Eva se concentraba en no dejar pasar ningún aro, aunque en el intento había perdido dos. Eva golpeó el manubrio frustrada.

-Tranquila chica- dijo Jason en la pantalla- terminemos esto como mejor podamos ¿de acuerdo?

-Tienes razón. ¿Listo para la recta final?- preguntó Eva. Jason asintió y Eva apretó el acelerador para acabar con eso de una vez.

Tomó las dos última curvas perfectamente, dándole a Jason un campo de vista perfecto para que rematara los últimos objetivos. Eva estabilizó la nave y frenó en la línea final. Apagó los reactores y regresó al suelo. Con un suspiro abrió su cabina y vio como un grupo de mecánicos dirigidos por Stan se acercaban a la Arrow para hacerle un chequeo. Kouji estaba tecleando en su computadora. A su lado estaba Rick muy sonriente y Don, con una actitud seria, aunque en sus ojos se veía un sentimiento de satisfacción,

-De acuerdo, chicos- dijo Kouji cuando Eva y Jason se encontraron frente a ellos- dos minutos y 29 segundos, superaron la marca de tiempo. Jason…mmm…64 objetivos. Eva…12 aros.

Los chicos se miraron asombrados. Ninguno se imaginaba que les hubiera ido tan bien. Con todo y la distracción que la mente de Eva (no voluntaria) le estuvo jugando en todo el tiempo que duró la prueba, lo había hecho realmente bien. Tal vez tenía que pensar más seguido en eso, al parecer despertaba s espíritu competitivo, o la hacía sentirse más ligera, o era que él la impulsaba a seguir, o tal vez era todo eso junto. La realidad era que la visión de él la hacía sentirse mejor.

-En vista de que la Arrow está bien y ustedes han superado la prueba, creo que fue todo por hoy- concluyó Don con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, señor- Jason saludó como militar, se despidió con la mano de todos y salió corriendo a la entrada de la zona de pistas, donde un auto blanco muy elegante lo estaba esperando.

Desde el auto, Jason le indicó a Eva con los dedos que le hablaría más tarde. Eva levantó el pulgar y lo vio alejarse. Cuando volvió la mirada a su papá, lo vio caminar hacia el gran edificio de Wei Raicing, el único que aún seguía ahí era Rick, que la miraba divertido a través de sus gafas de sol.

-Ve con él, ratoncita- dijo señalando a Don- ha estado un poco preocupado. Tal vez lo puedas ayudar a relajarse.

Eva asintió y salió corriendo para alcanzar a su padre. Cuando lo alcanzó, lo abrazó por la espalda, provocando la sorpresa, un tropiezo y la risa del hombre de traje negro y cabello negro y blanco. Don se volteó para abrazar a su hija por los hombros y caminar juntos a la oficina.

-Vamos papá. Dime que te pasa. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que te preocupa algo- insistió Eva una vez dentro de la oficina de Don, en el último piso del edificio.

La oficina era toda de cristales polarizados, de modo que Don pudiera ver todo lo que pasaba afuera y que nadie lo viera a él. Había varios sillones de color hueso y una bella mesa de centro en madera de cedro. Muchas plantas, cortesía de Eva, hacían que el ambiente en la oficina se sintiera más ligero. El escritorio de Don estaba de espaldas a un enorme ventanal que ofrecía una amplia vista de la ciudad y una parte del frondoso bosque junto al edificio. En el escritorio, aparte de un montonal de papeles, sobresalían tres portarretratos en una esquina junto a la lámpara. En una, una bella mujer de largo cabello rosa, cara tatuada con una franja y una luna, vestida con un ajustado y corto atuendo morado, sonreía a la cámara; en la esquina de la foto se leía "Te amo". En la foto de al lado, una chica de cabello rojo y negro, con el tatuaje de una franja y una estrella, vestida en camisa blanca y una falda corta negra, sentada en el césped, saludaba a la cámara con una mano y una gran sonrisa. En la tercera, la más especial, la mujer del primer retrato y un Don más joven, junto con la versión de Eva en niña sonreían juntos y sin preocupaciones, llenos de la felicidad más pura.

Don, de frente al ventanal, se debatía en decirle o no a su hija acerca de eso que le preocupaba y que no lo había dejado dormir. Don caminó hacia donde estaba Eva y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No es nada que deba atormentarte, Eva- aseguró Don.

-Me preocupa porque te preocupa a ti- insistió Eva- De verdad, puedes decírmelo, quiero saberlo. No me gusta verte así.

Don suspiró. Vaya que su hija podía usar su poder de convencimiento.

-De acuerdo Eva- Don tomó aire antes de seguir- Ayer por la noche, después de cenar, recibí una llamada. Era el presidente Raymond. Quiere verme mañana para tratar un asunto que él consideró de gran importancia.

-¿Es solo eso? Creo que no veo el porqué de la preocupación- dijo Eva mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones. Don se situó junto a ella.

-La última vez que un presidente me dijo de un asunto importante, terminamos en Oban y con un humano convertido en Avatar.

Eva sonrió ante la mención de Jordan. Un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas al recordar su último encuentro. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? Probablemente recibiendo lecciones de los creadores.

-Entonces te preocupa que nos involucren en otra cuestión de la galaxia.

-Me preocupa que tú te veas involucrada en lo que sea que tenga que tratar conmigo el presidente Raymond.

-Papá, 9998 años- Don la miró confundido- Digo que faltan 9998 años para la siguiente carrera en Oban. No voy a vivir para verla.

-No pienso que solo sea una carrera. Tal vez sea algo más grande.

Eva se quedó callada. Realmente no podía imaginar que tan grave sería lo que tenía que tratar con el presidente. ¿Es que algo iba a cambiar? ¡No! Su vida desde Oban había sido perfecta... a excepción de eso, claro. Pero estaba bien. Ella y su papá vivían felices. Tenía amigos increíbles, su escuela estaba bien y seguía corriendo en carreras. No podía ser que algo viniera a arruinarlo. Ya no.

-Papá- dijo Eva mientras lo abrazaba- lo que sea, bueno o malo, estamos juntos y lo enfrentaremos juntos, ¿está bien?

-Sí Eva, lo haremos juntos.

Por un rato, padre e hija se mantuvieron abrazados en el sillón, en paz, como siempre debió haber sido. Don Wei aún seguía preocupado, esperando la dichosa llamada, pero tenía la seguridad de que nada cambiaría la vida que llevaba con su hija. Apenas habían recuperado el tiempo perdido; esta vez ninguna dificultad los separaría. Y por sobre todo y contra todo, Eva era lo que más importaba.

-Iniciando transmisión...

Un escáner recorrió el cuerpo de Don Wei en su oficina. Aprovechó la noche para poder platicar con el presidente. Eran las 10 pm. Frente a él se dibujó la figura de un hombre alto, joven y delgado, con cabello negro azulado y piel blanca.

-Buenas noches, Don. Gracias por atender me petición.

-Claro Raymond, aunque me sorprendió. Ahora dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Seré directo. ¿Recuerdas un planeta llamado Nourasia?- preguntó el presidente.

Don tuvo que reprimir un impulso de reír. Inmediatamente pensó en el príncipe Aikka. Vaya que había causado problemas durante las carreras. Eva se había puesto difícil es ese tema. Al parecer, ella confiaba ciegamente en él y se habían hecho de una poderosa amistad, que si bien, a Don no le había parecido prudente, después se había sentido en deuda con él por haber cuidado de Eva en el Templo y haberla regresado sana y salva.

-Sí. Recuerdo a su príncipe de las carreras en Alwas y Oban.

-De acuerdo. Después de eso, ellos rompieron sus tratos con los crogs, y el Avatar intervino para que los crogs salieran de Nourasia, al igual que la Tierra, Byrus y otros varios planetas. Nourasia y Byrus se unieron en una alianza para protegerse entre ellos.

-Es una buena idea- comentó Don con los brazos cruzados.

-Y yo quiero ser parte de ella.- dijo el presidente y Don se sorprendió- Hace dos meses, me entrevisté vía satélite con el rey Lao de Nourasia, y accedió a que visitara su planeta y una vez ahí discutir los términos de una alianza. La cita es mañana misma.

-Creo que es una ingeniosa estrategia, pero o entiendo que tengo que ver yo en todo esto.

-Quiero, o más bien, espero que el rey Lao acceda a enviar un representante de su familia a la Tierra. Y es ahí donde entras tú, y si no es inoportuno, tu hija Eva- Don iba a protestar, pues no quería que Eva se viera involucrada, pero dejó que el presidente terminará- Ambos tienen experiencia tratando con seres de otros planetas, creo que son los adecuados para brindar hospedaje y mostrar algo de nuestra cultura al visitante. Solo si tú estás de acuerdo.

Don cerró los ojos. Así que eso era. Después de todo, no era algo tan grave. Aunque si era un integrante de la familia real, bien podría ser el príncipe Aikka, y eso emocionaría a Eva. Demasiado, tal vez.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Don.

-De una semana a un mes. Entonces Don, ¿accedes?

Don suspiró, y aunque sabía que algo importante iba a pasar, se decidió.

-De acuerdo, Raymond. Puedes contar conmigo y con Eva, haremos lo que podamos.

-Gracias, Don. Llegará mañana en la noche, por la terminal D-6. Tal vez puedas recibirnos- Don asintió- En otro tema, Don, ¿cómo va mi hijo?

-Progresando. Hoy tuvo un muy buen desempeño. Espero que pronto pueda superar con creces nuestras expectativas.

-Perfecto. Eso era todo Don. Te agradezco por el apoyo. Tengo que partir en una hora. Nos comunicaremos mañana.

La imagen del presidente se desvaneció y Don se vio solo en la oficina. No había estado tan mal después de todo. El hombre tomó su maletín y se despidió de la foto de Maia en su escritorio.

-¡Basta Eva! Devuélvemelo.

Alexandra perseguía a Eva, que sostenía en alto el celular de la chica con un mensaje esperando. La habitación de Eva se había convertido en un mini-campamento, lleno de cobijas, almohadas, ropa y comida de todo tipo.

-Hasta que admitas que tienes algo con Harry- decía Eva mientras esquivaba los proyectiles de almohadas que Alexandra lanzaba.

-No tenemos nada, por lo menos aún no- dijo Alexandra sentándose.

Eva se sentó en su cama y le pasó el celular, el cual Alexandra arrebató de sus manos, seguido de una mueca. Eva rió y se movió a donde estaba su amiga, que la recibió con un codazo.

Llevaban planeando la pijamada por más de un mes. Alexandra Oldman era su mejor amiga en la escuela a la que Don la había inscrito. Alexandra era casi tan delgada como Eva, más baja, de color se piel parecido a un ligero bronceado, cabello negro y ojos color miel que destellaban alegría y recato, cosa contraria a Eva, que era más atrevida. Aunque las dos chicas eran muy distintas, se complementaban a la perfección y conseguían ser un dolor de cabeza para quien las provocará. Además, Alexandra era fanática de las carreras y una fiel escucha de todas las historias de Alwas y Oban, cada vez que le pedía a Eva que se las contara. Y por si fuera poco, Alexandra era la única que sabía sobre la razón de los desvelos de Eva, de sus espontáneos suspiros, de que a vece se sintiera triste, de que recorriera los puertos interplanetarios por lo menos una vez a la semana. Sabía quién era el dueño del nombre que estaba escrito en las esquinas de los cuadernos de Eva. Sabía que Eva estaba enloquecida por él, lo había estado desde que lo conoció y los seguía estando dos años después.

-Eva, tengo hambre. ¿Bajamos a tu cocina a buscar algo decente?- dijo Alexandra señalando la comida chatarra.

Eva asintió y juntas bajaron a la cocina. Alexandra se encargó de preparar café mientras Eva cocinaba unos sándwiches asados. Se sentaron en la barra del desayuno a comer su cena y hablar de chicas de la escuela que no toleraban y del apuesto Harry Johnson, que había cautivado a Alexandra

-...y entonces le dije que si quería mi número, se lo daba y así podríamos hablarnos hasta tarde. Entonces me dijo que sí y luego dijo que necesitaría una foto mía para que no se olvidara de mí. ¡Y me tomó diez! Al final me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo que era fantástica, ¿puedes creerlo?

Eva negó con la cabeza y rió. Sin duda que ambos acabarían juntos en cualquier momento.

Cuando Alexandra continuó hablando de su segundo encuentro con él, las chicas oyeron que un auto entraba en el garaje de la residencia Wei. Eva fue a servir otra taza de café, pues regularmente eso tomaba cuando llegaba del trabajo. Un vistazo al reloj le hizo darse cuenta de que venía con una hora de retraso.

La puerta se abrió y Don entró junto con su maletín y una expresión seria pero extrañamente alivianada.

-Hola Eva y Alexandra- dijo Don mientras tomaba su taza.

-Hola señor Wei.

-Hola papá. Llegas tarde- hizo notar Eva.

-Sí. Tenía un asunto a tratar, pero ya está resuelto. De hecho, quiero hablar contigo de eso.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y Alexandra se puso de pie.

-Los dejo para que hablen. Te espero arriba, Eva.

-No hace falta Alexandra- la detuvo Don- Ahora que lo analizo, tal vez tú también puedas ayudar a Eva con esto.

Don las condujo al sofá de la sala para que pudieran hablar más cómodamente. Los tres llevaban su café en las manos.

-Te dije en la tarde Eva, que el presidente me había pedido comunicación para esta tarde y eso me había preocupado- Eva asintió- El presidente está viajando ahora mismo a Nourasia.

Ante la mención del planeta, Eva casi escupe su café y se atraganta. ¡Nourasia!... ¡Aikka!

-Al parecer la alianza está casi lista y la familia real enviará un representante de su familia como embajador a la Tierra, y el presidente quiere que lo cobijemos en nuestra casa durante su estadía.

Eva apretó con fuerza la mano de Alexandra. Alguien de la familia real. Tenía que ser Aikka. Debía ser él. Seguramente venía a cumplir la promesa que se hicieron cuando se despidieron. ¿Cómo sería ahora? En Alwas, ella lo había considerado bastante guapo. Solo había que ver su rubor las veces que hablaron. Esperaba que él nunca se hubiera percatado de eso. Tal vez ahora era más apuesto y musculoso, e igual de educado. Aunque no sabía cómo lo vería a la cara después del último encuentro con Jordan. Tal vez Aikka lo había visto y no quiso decírselo. ¿Qué tal si Aikka se había ofendido y ahora tenía en su corazón a alguien que no era ella? No. No podía resistir que su motivación, su razón de sentirse ligera, quisiera a alguien más. Tenía que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

-¿Cuándo llegarán?- preguntó Eva sintiéndose mareada por todos los pensamientos que la invadieron.

-Mañana mismo- dijo Don levantándose del sillón.

Eva volvió a sentir un vuelco en el corazón. Mañana. Mañana vería a Aikka. Alexandra pudo sentir la emoción emanando de los ojos de Eva, por lo que decidió llevarla arriba para platicar.

-Estaremos en mi cuarto, papá- dijo Eva subiendo las escaleras.

-Sí Eva. Buenas noches a ambas- contestó Don entrando a su estudio.

Las chicas se apresuraron a entrar a la habitación. Alexandra se sentó en la cama viendo como Eva caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos pasándola por su cabello.

-Así que el enamorado vendrá a la Tierra- dijo Alexandra, divertida por el espectáculo en el que se había convertido su amiga.

Eva volteó a verla, ruborizada, y le sacó la lengua.

-No es mi enamorado, Alexandra. Lo aprecio mucho.

Alexandra soltó una sonora carcajada ante la afirmación de Eva y aunque ésta le dijo que se callara, Alexandra seguía riendo. De repente, se paró y abrió la mochila de Eva abandonada en un rincón. Escogió una libreta al azar, y la comenzó a hojear hasta que dio con lo que buscaba en una página, en la siguiente, en tres hojas adelante y muchas otras más, todas marcadas con un extraño símbolo, que por conducto de Eva, Alexandra sabía que era el símbolo nourasiano que el príncipe usaba en su corona, y también el dichoso nombre grabado en las esquinas y los bordes de las páginas. Alexandra le mostró todos, a lo que Eva se mostró indiferente.

-¿Y eso qué?- dijo Eva

-Que es una libreta de nueve- indicó Alexandra- Vamos, Eva, admítelo, sabes que te gusta mucho el príncipe Aikka.

-Yo no dije que no me gustará. Pero gustar y amar son cosas diferentes

-Sí, y las dos tienes- se burló Alexandra dejando de lado la libreta.

Eva la empujó para que cayera a la cama y ambas chicas estuvieron riendo y hablando de una cosa rara que las seguía, llamada amor.

A las tres de la mañana, Eva despertó sobresaltada, empapada en sudor y con el corazón desbocado. La pesadilla verdaderamente la había trastornado. Revisó con la mirada a su alrededor para asegurarse de que había sido un sueño. Alexandra estaba a su lado abrazándola por el abdomen. En la ventana, los rayos de la luna se colaban para iluminar armoniosamente la habitación. Con cuidado, retiró el brazo de Alexandra para levantarse y salió de la habitación. El pasillo estaba tenebrosamente oscuro. Después de su aventura en el Templo del Corazón, la oscuridad la intimidaba. En la habitación de enfrente, un hilo de luz blanca se escapaba por debajo de la puerta. Eva sonrió y supo que su papá ya estaba dormido, pues no podía dormir sin su lámpara de luz blanca. Tranquilamente regresó a su habitación y se acostó. Cerró los ojos, suplicando a su cerebro que no volviera a repetir las imágenes de G'dar dejando en sus brazos a Aikka, horriblemente herido y deshidratado, ni las imágenes de Canaletto atacándolo.

Pero, todos esos sentimientos, la angustia, el dolor y de vez en cuando la alegría, ¿significaban amor? Ella lo creía un gran amigo, se había encariñado fuertemente con él. Era su amigo. Pero... también le atraía. Pero atracción tampoco es amor. Entonces, ¿qué sentía por él? ¿Por qué estaba tan ansiosa por verlo? ¿Por qué aún sentía cosquillas y escalofríos ante su mención? Complicado...

El auto se movía ligero por la terminal D-6. Don se mantenía quieto y serio, mientras Eva se removía ansiosa en su asiento. A las ocho de la noche, el presidente Raymond había contactado con Don Wei para avisarle que toda había salido a la perfección y que un nourasiano de la familia real lo acompañaba a la Tierra, y que arribarían al planeta en dos o tres horas. Puesto que el puerto interplanetario estaba a una hora de distancia de casa, Don decidió salir cuanto antes. Pero no pudieron debido a que Eva cambió tres veces su atuendo hasta que luciera perfecta para encontrarse con Aikka. Por fin, se decidió por unos jeans ajustados, un suéter blanco entallado con el cuello alto, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas bonitas botas rojas altas, era más o menos su estilo. Con el cambio de ropa, salieron una hora después de lo previsto, y Don odiaba llegar tarde a cualquier sitio. Suponiendo que era alguien de una familia noble, Don decidió llevar una de las grandes limusinas negras de Wei Raicing, de color negro.

Cerca de media hora antes de la llegada del presidente, la limusina se detuvo frente a la enorme explanada de casi un kilómetro de largo que era la terminal D-6. Don y Eva bajaron del automóvil para esperar la llegada de la nave. Don se sentó en una de las bancas que había ahí, pero Eva no pudo mantenerse quieta. Caminando en círculos, mirando al cielo a cada minuto y sintiendo que su corazón se oprimía, no era fácil conservar la calma. La noche cada vez se oscurecía más.

Don estaba a punto de regañar a Eva y obligarla a estarse quieta cuando otra limusina aparcó junto a la suya, al tiempo que varios autos de diferentes dependencias del gobierno se estacionaban. Varios hombres en trajes y muchos cuerpos de seguridad se acercaron a la zona donde llegaría la nave. Policías comenzaron a cercar la zona. Un hombre vestido de negro y en gafas se acercó a Don y Eva.

-¿Don Wei y Eva Wei?- preguntó en una grave voz.

-Claro que sí- contestó Don en su tono altanero que usaba cuando alguien lo desafiaba. Eva solo asintió.

El hombre sonrió y se retiró a otro lugar con las demás personas. Don se volvió molesto hacia el frente de la plataforma.

-Mucha seguridad, ¿eh?- preguntó Eva sarcástica.

-Debe haberla- confirmó Don- es el presidente con un representante de la familia real nourasiana. No quieren ningún altercado.

Eva asintió y se mantuvo al lado de su padre moviendo los pies para controlar su impaciencia.

Pasados unos diez minutos y cuando todos parecían estar impacientes, un destello en el cielo provocó que todos voltearan hacia arriba. El destello se hizo pequeño en el cielo hasta desaparecer y todos se prepararon para el pronto arribo de la nave.

Eva sintió que todo su interior se contraía. Su corazón no latía así desde sus últimas carreras. Tal vez Aikka ya estaba sobre su planeta. Después de dos años por fin lo vería, el cumpliría su promesa. El chico que le ¿gustaba? ¿Amaba?, no estaba segura, pero él estaba ahí.

Unos minutos más tarde, el estruendo de unos poderosos propulsores resonó por todo el puerto. Una nave metálica y más alta que el edificio de Wei Raicing descendía lentamente. Unos aparatos parecidos a unas garras se preparaban para sujetar la nave cuando estuviera cerca de la plataforma. Con el viento que esto generaba, Eva agradeció haber llevado un suéter. Un tumulto de personas se reunió detrás del cerco que los policías habían construido.

Por fin, la nave atracó, los propulsores se apagaron y la nave quedó en posición para que los pasajeros bajaran. Las enormes puertas bajaron y todas las personas dentro del cerco se reunieron en frente para recibir al presidente y al nourasiano. Eva ya casi no podía contener las ganas de arrojarse a la nave y buscar por su propia cuenta.

Una oleada de aplausos se hizo sonar cuando un hombre comenzó a caminar por la rampa de la nave. El presidente saludaba con la mano a las personas atrás del cerco. Se apresuró a estrechar manos con los integrantes del gobierno y se reunió con Don y Eva.

-Don, que alegría verte. De nuevo, gracias por tu apoyo.

-Hola Raymond. Descuida, es un placer para nosotros.

El presidente le tendió la mano a Eva, que se la estrechó con amabilidad.

-¿Y el... mmm... visitante?- preguntó Eva tronándose los dedos.

-Pidió un momento para prepararse, supongo que serán unos minu...

El presidente no acabó la frase, pues una ovación sonó en toda la plataforma. Eva casi se paralizó. Un personaje con las características de un nourasiano descendía, aunque a la distancia en la que estaba, no podía distinguir claramente quien era. Pudo ver que vestía de blanco con detalles cafés y mangas completas, no como las de Aikka. Cuando estuvo más cerca y a la completa visión de Eva, su alma cayó al piso.

No era Aikka.

El visitante nourasiano era una mujer. Notaba ahora su largo cabello negro. Su vestidura era un vestido que se ceñía en su cintura. Llevaba el cuello alto y una delicada corona dorada, parecida a la que usaba Aikka.

El presidente fue a reunirse con ella, la tomó de la mano y la presentó a todos los asistentes.

-Caballeros, señoritas- empezó a decir el presidente con la mano aún sujeta de la chica- ante ustedes, la princesa Amina de Nourasia.

La princesa hizo una delicada reverencia y cuando se levantó, fijó sus ojos en Eva. ¿Princesa? ¿Es que acaso Aikka tenía hermanas? La idea le resultó tierna, pero sin esperárselo, otra idea abrumadora pasó por su mente. Había otra forma de ser princesa.

Eva sintió como el color abandonaba su rostro. La princesa Amina era bonita y agraciada. Se veía de finos modales. Era una chica adecuada para un príncipe. Eva de pronto se sintió mareada y se sujetó al brazo de su padre.

-...y por último- dijo el presidente- le presentó a Don y Eva Wei, quienes la acogerán en su casa

-¿Eva? Había escuchado que la llamaban Molly- comentó la princesa.

-Es Eva. Molly fue solo un nombre temporal.

-Ya veo. Mi querido príncipe Aikka envía a ambos sus más cordiales saludos.

Eva se ruborizó y miró a los verdes ojos de la princesa. ¿Mi querido príncipe? Vaya que eso podía significar varias cosas. Eva sintió emerger dentro de ella una sensación curiosa. De repente, se dio cuenta de que la princesa Amina no iba a ser alguien con quien pudiera establecer una relación de confianza, porque no sabía qué relación tenía con Aikka, y eso la hacía sentir... algo como... celos.

**¡Hola! He vuelto con el segundo capítulo que, por cierto, me encantó. Gracias a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo para leer mi historia. ¡Los amo!**

**Mystic Demoness 4Eva: Infinitas gracias por leer esto y dejar tu comentario. Me ilusiono mucho que lectores de inglés me estén leyendo. Realmente intenté escribir el capítulo con palabras que el traductor de Google pudiera traducir fielmente. Tal vez en alguna ocasión cuando la terminé pueda traducirla, lo que pasa es que no sé hablar y escribir completamente en inglés, pero haré el esfuerzo. De nuevo gracias por leer y me alegra que te haya gustado.**

**Molly: Gracias por el review. Yo también amo la pareja, aunque me desesperan. Por favor, no dejes de leer. **

**Espero hayan disfrutado en el capítulo. Nos vemos como de dos a tres semanas. ¡Los amo de aquí a Nourasia!**

**P.D.: El título de la canción del primer capítulo es "Llorar" de Camila. ¡Adivinen el de este capítulo!**


	3. Se desvaneció

**_Capítulo 3: Todo se desvaneció, de repente ya cambió._**

"Tal vez Amina ya ha llegado a la Tierra. ¿Quién la habrá recibido?" Se preguntaba Aikka mientras observaba las aguas cristalinas del agua. Desde que su hermana se había ido se sentía nervioso y no pudo conciliar el sueño cuando estuvo en su recámara, por lo que decidió despertar a G'dar para que lo llevara la lago, que estaba alejado del palacio. Si bien G'dar protestó ante la interrupción de su descanso, llevó a su jinete a donde este se lo pidió y en el mayor silencio posible.

Ahora G'dar reanudaba su sueño junto a un grupo de árboles mientras Aikka pensaba en lo que estaba sucediendo en la Tierra.

Sekai y Nuram recorrían su camino para verse como todas las noches. Dichosas ellas que cada noche se encontraban.

Amina había prometido que regresaría a Molly, que volvería a darle su felicidad. Aikka hubiera querido creer en lo que su hermana le había dicho, pero conocía las imposibilidades que conllevaba unir a dos personas que se amaban cuando eran de dos mundos completamente diferentes... ¡Ahí estaba! Claro, él la amaba. Desde la primera vez que la vio, su sarcasmo, su actitud, su energía, la manera en la que se levantaba de la derrota, toda ella, lo había atrapado. Él estaba enamorado de Molly. Lo estuvo desde el primer día en Alwas. Por eso sufrió tanto cuando rompió su promesa, porque su amor (aunque en ese momento no supiera que lo era) lo había traicionado, y por esa misma razón fue que la pudo perdonar. Por eso sintió una estocada en el corazón cuando Kross lo obligó a derribarla, por eso se sintió morir cuando Molly perdió la fe en él y le dijo en la cara lo que pensaba. Porque la amaba, decidió dejar de lado por un momento su honor y su deber, porque ella defendía lo que creía correcto. Él mismo debía empezar a hacerlo. Pero como todo, había impedimentos.

Sabiendo que donde estaba, nadie lo vería ni lo oiría, comenzó a sacarse la ropa hasta que quedó con el torso desnudo y una prenda parecida a un bóxer, pero más holgado. Acto seguido, se arrojó al lago. El agua estaba fría, pero no tanto como para un corazón adolorido. Para Aikka no había cosa más relajante que nadar, estaba en su elemento. Cuando salió a la superficie, las gotas de agua recorrían su rostro, aunque dos de ellas no provenían del agua del lago.

-Vaya que tu caso es desesperado- una voz sacó a Aikka de la ensoñación que tenía observando las lunas Sekai y Nuram.

Luka caminaba hacia la orilla. Iba vestido con su ropa del día y, extrañamente, llevaba sus sandalias en la mano, por lo que sus pies crujían contra la vegetación del piso. Aikka salió del agua y se sentó en la orilla.

-¿De donde vienes, hermano?- preguntó una vez que Luka se sentó a su lado.

Luka volteó a verlo con una expresión mezclada de sarcasmo y dolor.

-¡Ah, claro!- dijo Aikka al recordar la "situación" de su hermano.

Los chicos, con los pies sumergidos en el lago, permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, y aún sin decirse palabra, entendían lo que sentía el otro.

Unos pasos detrás de ellos los alarmó y saltaron de donde estaban para ponerse en una posición defensiva, pero se relajaron cuando de entre los árboles una figura delgada emergió caminando con la vista posada en Luka y Aikka. Detrás de ella, otra figura armada con arco y flechas se detuvo en los árboles.

-Madre, ¿qué hace aquí?- preguntó Luka.

-No he podido dormir desde que mi hija se fue. Decidí consolarme con mis amados príncipes, pero la única que estaba en su habitación dormida era Laila. Tuve mis sospechas, así que llamé a un guardia para que se cerciorará de que G'dar estuviese en su guarida, y no estaba. Entonces supe que Aikka estaría aquí.

Aikka dio una risita al verse atrapado por su madre mientras se vestía.

-Pero lo que no comprendo es en donde estabas tú, mi querido Luka- continuó la reina acariciando la mejilla de su hijo mayor.

-Madre, yo...- empezó Luka- no sé como explicarte.

-Yo me retiraré madre. Dejaré a G'dar para que el guardia los lleve en él al palacio- dijo Aikka a su madre.

-¡No!- gritó Luka, luego se aclaró la voz- quiero decir, que si nuestra madre quiere saber lo que hago, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para escucharlo, si a ella no le importa.

-Aikka, quédate con nosotros- indicó la reina Nuri.

Aikka asintió y fue a reunirse con ellos. Sabía que para Luka sería difícil explicar lo que tenía que decir. Tal vez la fría noche con las dos bellas lunas y el lago que se mantenía impasible podrían ayudar a que el corazón de Luka pudiera liberarse.

SSSSSSSSS

Los humanos eran unas criaturas muy curiosas. En algunas cosas se parecían a los nourasianos, pero en otras eran tan diferentes. Su cabellos, su piel, sus ojos y hasta sus vestiduras. Todo era tan diferente y ajeno a lo que ella conocía que se maravilló de la más mínima cosa.

Incluso esa curiosa máquina negra y alargada en la que ahora viajaba era todo un espectáculo. Los asientos eran muy suaves y era como si se movieran solos y livianos. Podía ver lo ventana los curiosos paisajes que atravesaban en camino a la residencia Wei.

Molly o Eva Wei se había dormido minutos después de salir del puerto y ahora descansaba tranquila sobre las piernas de su padre.

La noche en la Tierra era muy bonita, fascinante, con su única luna. Los humanos tenían una vista privilegiada del cielo, aunque no se vieran tan bien las estrellas.

Amina comenzaba a sentirse cansada, los párpados le pesaban. De manera sorpresiva, Amina fue deslumbrada por una serie de luces que venían del exterior del auto. Cuando volteó a ver que eran los destellos, descubrió unas enormes estructuras rectangulares, negras y muy altas, adornadas con luces amarillas y blancas, aunque había algunas construcciones más pequeñas.

-Don edificios, princesa Amina- comentó Don al ver el rostro maravillado de la chica- Ahí viven o trabajan los humanos.

-Son construcciones muy curiosas- contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Un sonido se hizo sonar en **todo** el auto. Amina vio como Don Wei luchaba por sacar algo de su bolsillo izquierdo para no que Eva no se despertará. Amina observó con asombro un aparato cuadrado, de donde venía el sonido y que brillaba con una luz blanca. Don deslizó el dedo por aquel extraño objeto y se lo puso al oído.

-Don... Estoy regresando del puerto... ¿Qué el edificio qué?... ¿Y dónde estabas?... ¿Y las naves?... Espera- Don tapó con una mano el objeto y se dirigió a la princesa- Su majestad, ¿le importaría hacer una parada antes de llegar a casa? Me ha surgido un contratiempo.

-No señor Wei, adelante- contestó ella sonriendo.

-Gracias- Don volvió a hablar a la caja- Estaré ahí en cinco minutos. Notifica al conductor.

El señor Wei guardó de nuevo su aparato y comenzó a sacudir suavemente a Eva para que se despertara. La chica abrió un ojo y comenzó a estirarse en las piernas de su papá. Lenta y perezosamente se sentó y observó a su alrededor.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó observando por la ventana.

-No. Iremos a Wei Racing- contestó Don fríamente.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Eva mientras miraba de reojo a la princesa.

-Al parecer, alguien entró sin autorización al hangar de las naves y...

-¡Mi Arrow! ¿Está bien? ¿Se la robaron?- gritó Eva a su padre, provocando el sobresalto de Amina.

-Nos enteraremos ahora. Hemos llegado.

El auto atravesó al entrada del edificio, pasó por la zona de pruebas y se dirigió al hangar, donde un grupo de patrullas estaba estacionado. La limusina aparcó junto a ellos y Don bajó rápidamente de ella. Eva iba a seguirlo, pero se detuvo al recordar que la princesa estaba con ellos y podrías parecer descortés dejarla esperando en el auto. Pero tenía que asegurarse de que su nave estaba bien.

-Princesa Amina...mmm... ¿Quiere bajar del auto o prefiere esperar a que regresemos?

-Esperaré, no es mi intención ser un molestia en este problema- contestó la princesa educadamente.

Eva asintió y salió del auto. Su padre conversaba acaloradamente con alguien de la seguridad del edificio y con unos policías.

En la puerta del hangar, Stan y Kouji le hacían señas con la mano para que se acercara. Eva corrió hasta donde estaban y los abrazó para saludarlos. Kouji le indicó que los policías les habían pedido que revisaran las cinco naves que estaban ahí, pero que hicieran un examen exhaustivo a la Arrow para asegurarse de que quien había entrado no hubiera hecho daño a la nave.

-Entonces puedo intentar encenderla y dar una vuelta para asegurarme- se ofreció la joven piloto.

-Ni hablar- dijo Don mientras se acercaba seguido de un oficial- Si ha sido alterada, podría haber problemas en cuanto la encendieras.

Eva pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de su padre al decir esa frase. Comprendió que le preocupaba que sucediera algo como otra explosión que terminara en una tragedia como la de sus dos primeros y mejores pilotos. Don quedaría devastado si algo le sucedía a Eva. Definitivamente no se arriesgaría a esa clase de dolor otra vez.

-Lo siento señor, pero tampoco podemos dejarla aquí. Si tiene un dispositivo explosivo podría afectar al resto de las naves. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí- dijo Stan, preocupado.

-¿Y cómo planean hacerlo?- dijo Don cada vez más exaltado.

-Podríamos usar el piloto automático- sugirió Eva.

-No, tendríamos que encenderla y también puede ser peligroso- aseguró Stan con la mano en la barbilla.

-Tal vez podríamos hacer que otra nave remolcara a la Arrow a la zona de pruebas y subirla a una grúa para alejarla lo más posible- propuso Eva de nuevo, comenzando a desesperarse- y la revisamos en una zona apartada.

-Puede ser igualmente peligroso- afirmó Kouji negando con la cabeza- y registrarla aquí también supone un riesgo.

El silencio se hizo presente en todos los que estaban ahí, y aunque era casi de madrugada, el sueño había sido sustituido por una tormentosa preocupación acerca del riesgo al que la Arrow IV, las demás naves e incluso ellos mismos se estaban exponiendo. Y los más peligroso, era que tal vez el tiempo estaba en su contra.

SSSSSSSS

Una expresión de profunda melancolía había ensombrecido el delicado rostro de la reina Nuri. Su corazón latía deprisa y estaba nerviosa.

-Lu...Luka, hijo mío- dijo la reina con lágrimas en los ojos- si fuera por mí, no habría permitido que lo supieras.

-Madre, yo hubiera preferido que me lo hubiera dicho antes de que todo se hubiera complicado- dijo Luka sujetándole las manos- pero ya lo sé y ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Por favor, no se angustie.

La reina Nuri tomó a Luka por los hombros y lo estrechó contra su pecho, y aunque era más alto que ella, Luka se dejó envolver por los brazos de su madre, y tampoco él pudo tolerar tener que seguir soportando esa carga de dolor, y cayó al suelo de rodillas con el rostro empapado en lágrimas silenciosas y con la frente apoyada en le vientre de su madre, mientras ella le acariciaba tiernamente el cabellos mientras ellas lloraba, porque ella misma también se sentía liberada.

Recargado en un árbol, Aikka se encontraba tenso y confuso. La escena que ante sus ojos se estaba desarrollando era desconcertante. Lo que Luka acababa de decir fue algo que no se esperaba. Claro que había tenido sus sospechas cuando Luka le habló de una conversación entre él y el maestro Canaan. Pero escuchar que era verdad, fue devastador.

Tantos años de haber vivido con él y ahora se suponía que no era... Bueno, aún lo sería, pero no se sentía igual.

Aikka decidió que lo mejor era dejar que Luka y su madre tuvieran un rato a solas para que en caso de que necesitaran hablar más, pudieran hacerlo a sus anchas. Buscó la mirada de su madre y cuando la encontró, notó con preocupación sus ojos ligeramente hinchados y la profunda tristeza que estos revelaban. Su madre asintió, comprendiendo lo que Aikka pretendía y volvió a bajar la mirada a Luka que, aunque había cesado de llorar, su cuerpo todavía sufría ligeras convulsiones.

Aikka tomó su flecha que había abandonado en el suelo y se dirigió al castillo, no sin antes darle la instrucción al guardia que los acompañaba de no dejarlos solos, llevarlos en G'dar cuando ellos lo vieran conveniente, y lo más importante, no mencionar ni una palabra de lo que había oído y visto.

Aikka caminó a paso lento hacia el castillo, iluminado por enormes antorchas colocadas en puntos estratégicos. Estaba un poco lejos como para que las antorchas iluminaran su camino, por lo que le susurró unas palabras a su mano para que apareciera una esfera de luz que iluminara el trayecto a la puerta principal del palacio.

Un recuerdo llegó a su mente, cuando vio la esfera encendida. Él, angustiado, montado en G'dar, buscando la recién derribada Arrow. Sintió una pesadez en el corazón al recordar el grito de Molly cuando perdió el control de la nave. Aikka había perdido de vista el lugar donde había caído Molly, y se sintió como un perfecto idiota cuando buscaba en las oscuras grutas y no encontraba rastro de la joven piloto y el artillero. Pero bueno, se las arreglaron para regresar sin su ayuda, justo a tiempo para revelar al verdad del Premio Máximo.

Aikka se detuvo ante la puerta del palacio. Dos guardias salieron a su encuentro y llevaron una rodilla al suelo cuando estuvieron frente a él. El príncipe asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a entrar al enorme patio lleno de árboles muy altos y flores coloridas y aromáticas, que por las sombras de la noche daban un aspecto tétrico al mismo.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón principal, notó que a pesar de que era muy tarde, las luces seguían encendidas y había personas dentro. Por un momento, supuso que tal vez Luka y su madre ya habían llegado, pero descartó la idea al recordar que no había oído llegar a G'dar.

Con cierta precaución, tocó a la puerta para que los guardias le abrieran.

-Príncipe Aikka, anunció uno de los guardias en el interior del salón, una vez que estuvo dentro del recibidor principal.

Sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa cuando, junto a su padre en el trono, distinguió a un nourasiano casi tan grande como el rey, ataviado de ropas blancas y con una enorme barba que cubrías sus largas orejas. A su lado, una nourasiana joven, de su edad, con la cara delgada, ojos azules como el mar y cabellos castaño con rizos muy bien definidos, miraba a Aikka con una mirada llena de emoción y una sonrisa larga y ansiosa. La chica tenía una figura parecida a la de Amina, aunque con menos curvas "favorecedoras".

Aikka decidió caminar hacia el trono y saludar a su padre, sabiendo que este le presentaría a las visitas.

-Majestad, padre- dijo Aikka llevando una rodilla al suelo cuando estuvo al frente del rey Lao.

-De pie, hijo mío. Quiero que conozcas a mi primo, hijo de la hermana de mi abuelo el rey Raku.

-Mi nombre es Sikar, príncipe Aikka- dijo el enorme nourasiano reverenciándose ante el joven príncipe- y ella es mi hija Cairen.

La muchacha también se reverenció con gestos de una nourasiana de familia noble. Cuando estuvo recta, sonrió a Aikka de una manera que él interpretó como coqueta.

Definitivamente, la señorita Cairen era bella, joven y atractiva. Tal vez...

-Bienvenidos al palacio real- dijo Aikka con un ademán.

La nourasiana se sonrojó y provocó que Aikka se sintiera incómodo, aunque ninguno de los otros dos presentes pareció notarlo, pues comenzaron a charlar de su gran familia y de la gran sabiduría del rey Raku, de quien Aikka había oído hablar innumerables veces en sus lecciones de política. Al parecer, había sido uno de los mejores reyes que Nourasia había conocido. Podría ser que algún día fuera como él.

El rey Lao invitó al noble Sikar a recorrer el palacio para buscar un cuarto para él y uno para la joven Cairen.

-Aikka, hijo mío, acompaña a Cairen a su habitación e índica los horarios del palacio.

-Así lo haré padre. Buenas noches- luego se dirigió a la chica que no paraba de sonreír- Sígame por favor- dijo Aikka mientras le tendía un brazo para conducirla a las habitaciones.

La chica tomó el brazo de Aikka y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín cuando rozó con su mano los musculosos brazos del príncipe. Aikka fingió no darse cuenta del color de la cara de Cairen y comenzó a guiarla a la habitación para huéspedes que se encontraba a un lado de la ahora abandonada habitación de Amina.

-Una dama vendrá a buscarla en la mañana para llevarla a desayunar- indicó Aikka una vez que llegaron a la habitación con una bella puerta verde y dorada.

Aikka susurró unas palabras y las puertas se abrieron y un artefacto parecido a una lámpara que despedía luz se encendió, revelando un acogedor cuarto. Había una cama con telas verdes de espalda a un gigantesco ventanal, por donde ambas lunas podían verse en todo su esplendor. Un ropero precioso de madera se encontraba en una pared a la derecha de la cama, y a la izquierda un tocador que contaba con un prominente espejo reflejaba a la joven Cairen, quien ya había entrado para explorar su brillante habitación de tonos verde esmeralda.

-Espero que sea de su agrado, señorita Cairen- dijo Aikka

-Es precioso, gracias majestad- contestó Cairen con una reverencia- Perdone mi atrevimiento príncipe, pero ¿se siente bien? Lo noto un poco pálido.

-Sí, sí claro. Estoy cansado, es solo eso- respondió Aikka sorprendido por la pregunta de Cairen- Ahora mismo me retiro. Si desea algo, toque la campana que está en el tocador.

Aikka hizo una reverencia y Cairen contestó con el mismo gesto. El príncipe salió y las puertas se cerraron dejando a Cairen sola, en medio de la habitación y con una curiosa sensación.

El príncipe Aikka. Joven, atractivo y... Bueno, era un príncipe. No es que su papá le hubiera dicho específicamente a que se debía la repentina visita al palacio, pero se lo podía imaginar perfectamente. Entrar sin nada, sin fortuna, sin madre, sin suerte. No salir jamás y conseguir que el heredero del trono nourasiano se fijase en en ella, o ese era el plan. Y es que si no lo lograba, su familia se hundiría, ella se hundiría. Todo se acabaría. Claro que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para no irse a la ruina. Cuando su mamá murió, le había dicho que hiciera lo que pudiera para ser feliz. Que aquella que necesitara para alcanzar su felicidad, debía de conseguirse con esfuerzo y algunos sacrificios, pero al final, todo tenía su recompensa. Tal vez era a esto a lo que se refería.

Cairen caminó hasta el enorme ventanal y observó un rato como se cruzaban las lunas. Era increíble como la vista cambiaba en el palacio. Si tan solo hubiera un balcón... Sí, ahí estaba, una discreta puerta junto a los cristales, que daba a una impresionante terraza de color blanco con gruesos pilares al final. El viento que corría le alborotaba sus finos cabellos castaños. Era precioso, magnífico. Cairen llegó hasta el final de la terraza para admirar la bellas vista que se extendía ante sus ojos, un frondoso bosque con árboles de inmensas ramas. Más allá, las imponentes montañas se alzaban majestuosas, como gigantes negros en la noche. El viento siseaba como si le susurrara secretos al oído. Por momentos, parecía como si las corrientes del viento sollozaran.

-Vaya, que extraño- dijo Cairen al notar el peculiar sonido en el aire.

Bueno, no era común oír que el aire llorara. Cairen comenzó a caminar por la terraza buscando de donde provenía el sonido de los sollozos. Miró a las terrazas de la derecha y las vio todas oscuras. Buscó en las de la izquierda y descubrió que la penúltima terraza tenía a alguien recargado en el pilar y el rostro pegado en sus rodillas. Cairen se escondió detrás de un pilar, por miedo a verse como una entrometida. Pero ese chico estaba llorando, era obvio. Su llanto estaba viajando por el viento y ahora sentía que le oprimía el corazón. Cairen cerró sus ojos y llevó a su mente a identificar a ese joven. Sus orejas se levantaron y comenzaron a vibrar, emitiendo una serie de ondas que buscaban llegar al muchacho en la terraza. Y aunque llegaron a él, no pudo distinguir quien era. Solo sintió un corazón oprimido, ahogado en dolor, como si lo hubieran noqueado. Claro que Cairen conocía el sentimiento. La chica asomó la cabeza por detrás del pilar y vio detenidamente al chico. Se parecía a Aikka. Iba peinado de la misma forma y usaban ropas similares.

Cuando estaba con el príncipe, pudo distinguir que tenía un aura de tristeza y preocupación, algo le estaba molestando. Quizá ya no pudo resistirlo y ahora sus sentimientos estaban siendo externados.

Cairen decidió que había visto suficiente y ya era momento de entrar a la habitación y dejar a quien sea que estuviese ahí. Cairen podía apostar lo que sea que aquel chico era Aikka.

Cuando se vio acostada, envuelta es sus suaves cobijas color verde esmeralda, recordó la imagen del pobre chico sentado en el suelo, ahogándose en su dolor. Y sintió un abrasador sentimiento de lástima y compasión.

-La tristeza es siempre opcional- se dijo a sí misma antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

SSSSSSSSSS

La curiosa máquina negra flotante no se había movido de su lugar durante varios minutos, y ella comenzaba a sentir como el sueño la invadía, obligándola a cerrar los ojos unos segundos y abrirlos abruptamente por temor a la descortesía que pudiera parecer que le encontrasen dormida.

Afuera, muchas luces rojas y azules brillaban siguiendo un curioso ritmo. Las luces venían de unas máquinas parecidas a la máquina en la que ella estaba. Unos hombres hablaban con Don Wei, y Molly o Eva acababa de entrar a un edificio con puertas gigantescas. Después de otros varios minutos, vio la expresión de Don Wei. Preocupación y miedo. Entonces supo que debía ayudar a resolver lo que sea que pasara. Su madre se lo había recomendado y era momento de ponerlo en práctica. El problema era que la máquina estaba cerrada y no sabía como salir.

Buscó con la mirada y se percató de que había un hombre sentado al frente. No había dicho nada en todo el viaje, por lo que no se percató de su presencia.

-Disculpe, buen hombre- dijo Amina tocando el hombro del humano y éste so volvió rápidamente hacia ella.

-¿En qué le puedo servir, princesa?- preguntó él muy amablemente.

- Quiero salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco. ¿Me puede abrir?

El hombre dudó un poco, pero al final bajó de la máquina y abrió una puerta junto a Amina. Le tendió la mano y la ayudó a bajar. Amina se dio el tiempo para respirar el fresco aire de la Tierra, no tan frío como el de Nourasia. Que estrellas tan bellas se observaban desde ese espacio abierto. Era hermoso el contraste del cielo negro bañado de titilantes puntos blancos.

-¿Qué es ese edificio?- preguntó Amina al hombre que le había abierto la puerta.

-El hangar de naves de Wei Racing- contestó el muy seguro.

Amina asintió, aunque no había entendido muy bien lo que el hombre había dicho. Observó como Don Wei caminaba hacia el interior del edificio. Amina decidió seguirlo, pero el hombre intentó detenerla.

-Princesa Amina, recomiendo que esperemos aquí a Don Wei.

-No se preocupe, no molestaré, quiero ayudarlos.

Amina siguió su camino hasta la puerta del hangar y se colocó atrás de las paredes para enterarse de lo que se hablaba. Si su padre viera que estaba escuchando sin permiso, probablemente recibiría una terrible reprimenda. Pero ahora no importaba, ella debía ayudar.

El silencio se había hecho presente en las personas que estaban dentro del hangar. Y Amina sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Disculpen, creo que puedo ayudarlos- dijo ella entrando en el edificio, provocando que todas las miradas se fijaran en la princesa.

-Su majestad, perdón por hacerla esperar- dijo Don- pero no es conveniente que esté aquí. Daré órdenes al chofer para que la lleve a nuestra casa lo más pronto posible.

-No será necesario. Perdonen mi imprudencia, pero creo que puedo ayudarlos si así me lo permiten.

Eva se acercó al oído de su padre y le dijo algo. Don suspiró.

-Está bien su majestad. Aceptamos su ayuda. Pero por favor, no se vea obligada a hacer esto- reiteró Don.

-Es un placer y lo hago en gratitud por su hospitalidad. ¿Podrían indicarme que es lo que debo buscar en la nave?

-¿Usted va a buscar?- preguntó Eva. Amina asintió.

-Está bien- dijo Kouji- debe ser algo que no parezca propio del sistema de la nave.

-¿Cómo un intruso?- cuestionó Amina.

-Sí, algo como eso. Probablemente esté muy escondido- aseguró Stan.

La princesa volvió a asentir con la cabeza y ante la expectación de todos los presentes, caminó hasta el centro del hangar, donde se encontró rodeada por naves de carreras.

-Hay que revisarlas todas, su majestad- indicó Kouji.

Amina sonrió y cerró los ojos. Dio un largo suspiro y cuando los abrió, dijo unas palabras que hicieron que a Eva le brincara el corazón lleno de recuerdos.

-Um Sekai Nuram tekaar.

La princesa extendió su brazo y abrió la mano hacia la imponente nave negra con adornos azules fosforescentes, la Arrow IV.

En la palma de Amina se hizo una esfera de luz azul. Todos ahí se encontraban boquiabiertos de ver como una energía fluían por el cuerpo de Amina y se concentraba en su mano. Eva recordó que muchas veces había visto algo parecido.

De pronto, Amina lanzó la esfera hacia la Arrow, y cuando chocó contra ella, se expandió como una piel alrededor de la nave. Amina giró sobre sus talones y cada vez que una nueva esfera se formaba, la lanzaba contra cada una de las cinco naves, hasta que todas se vieron envueltas en una piel azul. Amina dejó de hacer esferas y todo su brazo se pintó de azul. Don Wei se sentía impresionado por esta forma de "ayudar" de la princesa.

Amina tocó la Arrow y la energía comenzó a fluir entre ambas. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba lentamente. Eva hacía tronar sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

Unos segundos después, la capa azul que envolvía la Arrow se contrajo nuevamente en forma de esfera y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Amina, introduciéndose en su pecho.

-Esta no tiene nada. Está perfecta.

Eva soltó el aire que no sabía que retenía cuando escuchó a Amina decir que su querida Arrow estaba bien.

Amina continuó revisando las naves una por una y todas las capas volvieron a su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó a la última nave, una pequeña y que parecía que aún no se terminaba de construir, pasó algo.

Amina se separó bruscamente de la nave y la esfera que se produjo, en lugar de azul brillante, se volvió de rojo intenso, no volvió al cuerpo de Amina y se mantuvo flotando sobre la nave.

-Esta no es normal. Tiene algo raro- dijo Amina señalando la nave.

Stan y Kouji se apresuraron a revisar la nave, estando protegidos por un aura azul que Amina les había colocado.

-¿Qué nave es esa? No la había visto- preguntó Don, preocupado.

- Es "The Witch", señor. Un proyecto en el que Stan y yo trabajamos- dijo Kouji abriendo el motor.

-¡La encontré!- gritó Stan sacando un pequeño objeto negro y redondo, con un punto rojo en el centro. Amina lo observó detenidamente. Era curioso como ese pequeño objeto tuviera una energía que sentía familiar, como si alguien se la hubiera dejado impregnada; incluso, podría jurar que era de Aikka, aunque eso fuera totalmente imposible, porque en primer lugar, él se encontraba a miles de años luz, en segundo lugar, Aikka sería incapaz de querer hacer daño a alguien y de una forma tan deshonesta, y en tercer lugar, había otra energía que no reconocía. Era extraña, extrañamente vivaz y enérgica, pero estaba asustada. Curioso.

-¿Pero qué cosa es eso?- dijo Don, furioso por tener que pasar esa situación.

- Un evaporador, señor. Conectado a los controles de la nave. En cuanto se encendiera, se desintegraría- dijo Stan, revisando el aparato- pero si no está conectado a nada, no es ningún peligro.

-¿Quién querría poner un evaporador en una nave que aún no está lista- preguntó Eva acercándose a Stan para ver el aparato.

-Mañana revisaremos las cámaras de seguridad. No pudo hacer ningún movimiento sin ser grabado- concluyó Don.

Todos asintieron y después de que Amina les asegurara de que no había nada más en todo el hangar, salieron y aseguraron todo el edificio.

Una vez en la limusina y habiendo mandado a todos a casa, Don aprovechó para agradecer a Amina, que ya estaba instalada en el auto con una sonrisa un tanto diferente.

-Señor Wei, mi misión en la Tierra es representar a Nourasia como lo que es, una planeta que se aliara con el suyo para ayudarse mutuamente. Vengo a aprender y a instruir. Así que para mí, es un deber y un honor brindar mi apoyo en lo que se necesite- contestó ella con ademanes propios de la princesa más educada.

Eva, que tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro de su padre, miró a la princesa con agradecimiento por haber ayudado a asegurar las naves, y esta le regresó la mirada. Pero en el fondo, justo en el estómago, un sentimiento de celos seguía floreciendo rápidamente.

Encantadora, hermosa, servicial, fina. ¿Qué otra cosa se podría pedir para un príncipe? ¿Qué más podía esperar Aikka de alguien? Amina era simplemente perfecta. Eva no lo era.

SSSSSSSS

Cerca de las dos de la mañana, la limusina negra se estacionó frente a la residencia Wei. Una casa blanca de dos pisos, con una terraza enorme y de paredes de cristal, con un jardín lleno de bellas flores cerradas por acción de la luna y toda pintada de color hueso.

La puerta del auto se abrió. Eva, más dormida que despierta, bajo torpemente, seguida de Don Wei, que una vez afuera tendió la mano a Amina para ayudarla a bajar. Don abrió la casa mientras Amina la observaba detenidamente por fuera, en especial el jardín, en el cual se agachó para tocar cuidadosamente una flor roja, con pétalos pegados uno sobre el otro y que despedía un aroma que jamás había olido.

-Es una rosa, princesa Amina- dijo Don desde le pórtico por el cual Eva acababa de desaparecer- muy apreciadas en la Tierra.

Amina sonrió y se puso de pie para seguir a Don hacia el interior de la casa. Detrás de ella, el chofer cargaba unas bolsas en las que Amina llevaba su equipaje.

Si la Tierra había sido sorprendente, una casa humana fue toda una novedad. Desde el sofá, el televisor y hasta la tetera fue todo un descubrimiento y durante la siguiente media hora, Eva pasó resolviendo dudas de los objetos que se encontraban en la casa.

-... y en ella puedes ver...mmm... programas o series, ¿lo entiende?- dijo Eva terminando de explicar la dinámica de la televisión.

-Creo que no lo suficiente, pero no se moleste en seguir explicándome Eva. La veo cansada y, ciertamente, yo lo estoy.

-Su habitación está lista, princesa. Junto a la de Eva. Ella puede conducirla- dijo Don entrando en la sala.

-Gracias, señor Wei.

-Buenas noches papá- dijo Eva dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- Sígame su majestad.

-Buenas noches, señor Wei- dijo Amina subiendo las escaleras detrás de Eva.

Mientras avanzaban, reflexionaba acerca del hermoso espectáculo que había presenciado. No podía existir un amor más puro como el de un padre a un hijo. Debajo de esa máscara de elegancia y frialdad que caracterizaba a Don Wei, Amina pudo descubrir a un hombre cariñoso y que amaba entrañablemente a su hija, y ella le demostraba lo mismo.

En Nourasia, no se le habría permitido ser tan efusivo. Aunque amaba a sus padres y a veces tenía ganas de demostrárselos abiertamente, ese mismo recato era su manera forzada de decirles que los apreciaba. Ahora se sentía sola sin ellos y sin sus queridos hermanos.

-Esta es su habitación princesa- dijo Eva sacando de sus pensamientos a Amina- se abre girando el picaporte y junto a la puerta hay un interruptor que activa la iluminación.

Amina entró y observó la habitación por un momento. Era cerca de 15 veces más pequeña que su cuarto real, aunque para un humano pareciera bastante espaciosa.

-Su equipaje lo puede acomodar en el ropero, aunque si lo prefiere, en la mañana puedo ayudarla a desempacar.

-Preferiría su ayuda, si no es molestia- dijo Amina.

-De acuerdo. La cama está lista para que descanse. Si prefiera las cortinas abiertas, oprima esta botón. El botón junto a la puerta también apaga los focos. ¿Quisiera tomar un baño?

-No gracias. Quisiera descansar. Creo que entendí lo que me dijo. El botón junto a la puerta para la iluminación, el botón junto a la ventana para abrir las cortinas y una cama lista- enumeró Amina con sus delgados dedos.

-Así es. Creo que me retiro princesa. Pase buena noche. Si me necesita, toque en la puerta de al lado- dijo Eva al tiempo que se despedía agitando la mano y saliendo del cuarto.

Eva se apresuró a entrar a su cuarto, y una vez adentro, casi sin pensarlo, abrió la boca como para gritar, luego la cerró bruscamente y pateó el suelo, como en una rabieta e hizo sonidos extraños con la garganta, como protestando.

Sin esperárselo, las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos, desesperadas al sentirse traicionadas. Ella tomó una de las almohadas y la proyectó con toda la fuerza que su brazo de piloto le permitía hacia la pared ele cuarto vecino.

Cuando la almohada rebotó de nuevo a la cama, Eva se abalanzó y enterró la cara en ella para que absorbiera las lágrimas. Un puño chocó una y otra vez contra las cobijas.

Cuando las lágrimas pararon, Eva se sentó en la cama, dio una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a sacarse la ropa y quitarse los piercings.

-Vamos Eva- decía la tiempo que se ponía la pijama- Ella no te quitó nada. Además, ni siquiera lo amas.

Claro que no. Ella no amaba a Aikka. El jamás la amaría a ella. Lo obvio es que Aikka quisiera a alguien refinada, amable, con modales y femenina, una princesa. Justo como Amina. Aikka, claro, había encontrado lo que necesitaba.

"Mi querido príncipe Aikka". La frase de la princesa había suficiente para darse cuenta de la realidad.

¿Cuándo se habrían casado? Después de todo, Aikka era relativamente joven. Un año nourasiano podía ser un poco más que un año terrestre. ¿Habría sido una gran ceremonia? Vaya, ni siquiera conocía las costumbres de Nourasia. ¿Porqué no la habría invitado o por lo manos avisado?

-¡Eva! No seas tonta- se dijo a sí misma- después de dos años y con todo lo que pasaron, tal vez haya decidido olvidar.

¿Pero si envió saludos? Entonces no se había olvidado por completo.

-¡Basta, estúpidos pensamientos!- dijo en voz alta y se tapó rápidamente la boca.

Sopló hacia su fleco para apartarlo de su frente y se aventó sobre su almohada. Se tapó con la cobija hasta el pecho, sacó un brazo, y con un último suspiro, cayó rendida al sueño, sin sospechar que del otro lado, una nourasiana que había captado todo el espectáculo con sus orejas sensoriales sonreía satisfecha, mientras se iba dormir, de que su plan se había vuelto una realidad. Ya no importaba si entrometerse era correcto. El amor lo era y eso bastaba.

**Bueno, después del abandono de más de un mes y de terminar mis horribles exámenes, aquí les tengo el capítulo tres. De nuevo muchas gracias a quienes me están leyendo y me tienen paciencia. **

**Meggie992: Gracias por tus bonitos comentarios. De hecho, a Aikka jamás lo imaginé como hijo único, pero va a haber lago especial en ese asunto se los hermanos. En el próximo capítulo, te doy una descripción de Jason, tú no te preocupes.**

**Ojalá disfruten estas fiestas decembrinas y les deseo un feliz año 2015. Nos vemos el próximo año.**

**P.D.: La canción del capítulo anterior es "Lloviendo estrellas" de Cristian Castro. La de este capítulo es "Por siempre tu amistad" de Mijares para la película de "El Dorado".**


End file.
